


Hisoka x Learns X Friendship西索x学习x友情

by touching



Series: 友谊 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bonding, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, 亲密关系的建立, 回到童年, 已确立关系, 急性焦虑, 非正面描述的强奸情节, 非正面描述的虐童情节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touching/pseuds/touching
Summary: 一个念能力者把西索变回了小孩，小西索人见人爱，但过去的梦魇也随之而来





	1. 妥善处理

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IttyxBittyxImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hisoka x Learns X Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268977) by [IttyxBittyxImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp). 



怎么会发生这种事？伊路米知道确实是会有这种可能性，但是西索碰巧惹到一个不但封住了他的念力，还改变了他的年龄的念能力者这种小概率的事情，怎么偏偏就发生了呢？总的来说西索看起来还是很像他原来的样子，但显然变回了一个孩子，好吧，这已经不仅仅是有可能性了，伊路米该怎么办？现在的问题好像不是西索怎么样了，而是他现在已经没法构成互利的关系了。

“伊路米？你已经呆坐在那里好一会了……”现在成了一个小孩的西索在伊路米面前挥了挥手，也许他应该先离开一会让伊路米静静吧，确定自己带上了钱包和钥匙，他离开了和伊路米合租的公寓。西索确定他需要想办法让自己恢复正常，这城市里大概也有一些念力治疗者吧，他需要找到他们。

西索不是很习惯自己那么矮，通常他都是比街上的人都要高的，借来的衣服很宽松，一点都不是他的风格，青春期之前的西索是个相当瘦小的孩子。他现在究竟是多少岁呢？西索估计自己现在是十岁左右，伊路米总是备着几套奇犽的衣服以便弟弟哪天求助于大哥时可以派上用场，西索偷偷拿了一套穿上。现在的首要任务就是找到能帮忙把他变回去的强大念能力者，但想着自己现在的状况也勾起了一些不好的回忆，那已经是很久以前的事了，他也很少去想过去，但再一次处在这个年纪让他下意识地回头去看那某个早就不存在的人。

西索也不知道自己漫无目的地走了多远，直到一个熟悉的声音引起了注意，“奇犽，我觉得你买的巧克力球已经够多了，我们已经扫清了三家店的存货了！”小杰看着放在路边的巨大箱子，很苦恼该怎么搬回去。但奇犽并不打算把手上的巧克力球放回去：“没有一家店有足够的存货！”西索走进了店内，现在他自己也是一个小孩，正好可以暗中观察一下那两个孩子。

然而进店不到两秒，“嘿，那个孩子好像西索哦！”糟糕……  
西索无辜地朝他们眨眨眼，继续走进店内，用行动表明他们认错人了而他也不打算就他们的冒犯而争执。同时他也打算去看看口香糖。

“小杰，你不能这样随便说别人长得像西索的，这对人家很不公平的。”这算什么意思啊？西索拿着几盒粉色的口香糖回到收银台前，味道比不上他最喜欢的那款，不过他也很久没有放纵自己去吃糖果了。小杰尴尬得脸红了，噢，多可爱的表情！他走过来说：“对不起，你让我想起了一个认识的人。”

“没关系，我不介意，”西索看着他们准备买的那一大箱巧克力，“你们两个真的能吃完吗？”他简直要为那天真无邪的眼神和声音而称赞一下自己。他把口香糖放到收银台，收银员迅速地包装好了。

“我们俩？”小杰看向奇犽，“都是他买的。”  
“说得好像我不会分一点给你似的！”奇犽双臂在胸前交叠，气鼓鼓地说。  
“巧克力球的话你就从来不给我！”小杰朝他办了个鬼脸。  
“上次就给了你一盒。”  
“那是个奇迹！”小杰回头发现西索在笑，“你还好吧？”

西索这才意识到一时没控制好自己的表情：“是的，抱歉，我只是觉得你们两个在一起真的很棒。”看到奇犽脸红着别过脸，他好不容易才忍住了没有继续发笑，但小杰显然没有注意到奇犽的反应。西索换上了一丝苦笑的表情：“让我想起了我的朋友呢。”这会让他们相信他现在只有独自一人。“噢，他们在等你吗？我们不是故意要拖住你的。”然而小杰的思维比较特别。

“他们现在不在这里，他们和家人去度假了，让我觉得有点孤单呢…”西索移开视线，脸上的笑意渐渐消失，这大概是他至今为止最精妙的一次表演了，而他现在小孩子的外貌更添了几分逼真。

小杰露出了灿烂的笑容，他怎么这么可爱呢？“如果你愿意，你可以和我们一起玩，我们会在这里逗留几天。”奇犽的反应则比较冷淡，西索知道他只想和小杰独处，真坏呢，“我不想妨碍你们。”他不得不抬手捂住唇边忍不住的笑意。

“没关系的，我们打算在放下奇犽的巧克力之后在城里逛逛。”收银员终于把他们要买的巧克力都扫描完了，奇犽爽快地付了钱，看来这两个少年想办法赚到了一点现金。  
现自己还是个不会念的小孩时实在不够强壮，不过至少他还是能够假装提得动的。

他们很快来到了小杰他们租住的旅店，并不很大，也不甚精美，但房间的大小还是很合理的。因为奇犽表现出不太信任，西索便只是嘿嘿笑着等在门外，很快他们便收拾停当，拿着背包和水瓶出来了，他们把其中一个背包递给西索：“借给你这个，我们打算去嘉年华。”

“嘉年华听起来好棒，谢谢。”西索微笑着接过背包，“我还不知道你们的名字呢~”

“噢，我是小杰，他是奇犽。”小杰笑容灿烂。  
“小杰和奇犽~”西索装作陷入了沉思，“呃，我不是很喜欢我自己的名字呢…你们刚才在糖果店叫我什么？”

小杰尴尬得有点脸红：“西索？你不会想我们那么叫你的…”  
“为什么呢？西索是有多坏？听起来好神秘哦~”他用手捂着脸，眼睛眯着从指缝看出来，做出“神秘”的样子，“而且既然我让你想起了他，这样也更容易记住吧。”

小杰笑了，不再深究，而奇犽只是耸耸肩：“好吧，我想我们也可以那么叫你。”  
“我有点怀疑真正的西索是不是真的那么恐怖呢？他做了什么？”奇犽和小杰的表情差点让西索没控制住自己暴露了身份，他快步走到了前面隐藏起了脸上的笑：“我们走吧，时间不等人呢~”


	2. 嘉年华

嘉年华热闹又有趣，大片场地上有各种艺人表演和挑战游戏，很久以前西索也曾是表演者之一，也曾作为游客光顾，也许他可以暂时把被变成没有念力的小孩这件事放一放，享受一下久违的乐趣吧。小杰和奇犽买到门票便跑了进去，西索告诉他们他会自己去买票，他不想他们觉得他有意让他们请客。当他终于赶上了他们——该死的小短腿——小杰正在玩一个测力气的装置。  
“别打坏它了，我们才刚刚进来，小杰！”奇犽及时叫住了他，小杰叹了口气，没有用念力便把铃铛打到了顶端，尽管拿到了奖品，他还是有点遗憾不能用尽全力。  
他又把锤子递给奇犽，但后者抬手拒绝了：“这个太简单了。”

  
“我想试一下。”西索付了游戏的钱，他想看看这两个孩子究竟进步了多少，从小杰手里接过来的锤子比想象中要重，不过即使没有了念，他也还是可以达到目标的，他可不是什么柔弱的孩子！他用尽全力挥锤向目标敲去。离最顶端差了一点点。“抱歉，孩子，你的力气还差一点呢。”骗人！人家要拿那个奖品呢！西索伤心地看向那个男人，仿佛梦想破灭了似的，那人实在无法拒绝他可怜的表情：“给…给你吧，你也很努力了…”  
拿到了奖品，西索换上了开心的表情，抽了抽鼻子道：“谢谢！”小杰和奇犽也拍了拍他的背，难道他们也被他的样子了吗？“我们去下一个游戏吧。”他们点点头，走向另一个感兴趣的游戏，这个游戏主要依靠技巧而不是力气，那对西索来说简直易如反掌。

  
“嘿，小杰，那个游戏还没人赢过，我们去试试吧。”奇犽所指的游戏，是要求用鱼竿钓着一个圆环，套上在地上的瓶子把它立起来。太简单了。  
西索让他们两个先上，尽管小杰在使用钓竿上可谓相当有经验，他还是没能把瓶子立起来。“我想我知道该怎么玩了，我想试试~”两个少年让开了让西索上前来，他先是假装出一阵手忙脚乱，最后再稳稳地把瓶子立了起来。  
“哇！你做到了！”小杰拍了拍西索的背，不可否认，被人称赞的感觉还真是不错呢  
“干得漂亮。”夜幕开始降临，奇犽的笑容也变得比先前友好了。  
“我可以选下一个游戏吗？”奇犽和小杰点点头，西索把两个奖品放进背包，开始寻找一个有大奖的游戏，他想要一些可以抱着的东西，等等…那是什么？西索转头看到了一个有着大奖的游戏：“那个~”

  
一个穿着红白条纹裙子的女人正卖力招呼着：“三秒之内打破六个气球就可以赢得大奖！每个气球里还有额外的奖品！是戒尼呢？还是糖果呢？为你的爱人赢得它吧！”  
西索走上前去付了门票：“我想试一下。”那个女人递给了西索飞镖，西索露出了天真的笑容。  
“准备好了就告诉我，亲爱的。”西索点点头，站在摊位靠前的位置时，他难以看到顶上的气球，因此他后腿了足足十尺远，两手指间夹着飞镖，他向那个女人点头示意：“我准备好了。”那个女人和小杰奇犽一样疑惑地歪了歪头，这个粉红头发的孩子打算怎么做呢？他露出了微笑，计时一开始，他便把飞镖同时投了出去，就在一瞬间便不费吹灰之力地把所有气球全部击破。围观的人都簇拥过来鼓掌，小杰和奇犽看起来也很赞叹。“哇，哇！他做到了呢，各位！过来拿你的奖品吧，孩子！”那个女人亲切地看着他走过来，“谢谢你替我吸引了很多人过来呢，多送你一个小奖品吧。”她眨了眨眼。

  
西索看向奖品，找到了一个最完美的：“我想要那个大黑猫，还有…”他转头看着奇犽，奇犽现在还没有拿到奖品，他突然莫名地想帮帮他，“奇犽，你想要哪个？只有你还没有奖品呢~”  
奇犽有一瞬间的失态：“给我？呃…”他挑了一只小小的白色老虎，那个女人和蔼地递给了他。小杰注意到奇犽终于放下了戒备，能和西索友好相处了，他不禁笑了：“谢谢，西索。”  
西索笑着挥挥手：“不客气，这很简单的，我小时候练习过所有这些游戏。”

  
“喂，小孩！”一个凶神恶煞的人走了过来，衣服上写着“工作人员”，“我要跟你们谈谈。”飞镖游戏的女人瞪着他，但她知道如果那几个孩子确实作弊了，她也没什么办法。少年们面面相觑，跟着这个男人来到了一个空帐篷里面，显然要被审问了，但是西索却想起了和类似这样的成人独处时发生的更为阴险的事情……

  
小杰似乎发觉了他的紧张，安慰地拍了拍他的背：“没事的。”西索快要隐藏不住自己了，而这更增添了他的忧虑。“好了，把你们的奖品拿出来，”那个男人在地上放了个篮子，“让职业玩家玩这些游戏是违规的。”奇犽露出无所谓的样子，但就在小杰要叫那个人走开时，西索走到了前面和那人面对面站着——算是面对面，他只到对方的肚子，但他抬头盯着他。  
“鬼才要放弃我们的奖品呢！没有一条规定说了职业玩家不能参与，你可不要专挑小孩找茬！你个肥猪！”这可不太像他一贯的冷静，不过他一直想要直接对抗过去的恐惧，他发动了伸缩自如的爱，但是，并没有东西出现在手上。哦，糟了。那个男人一拳打在他的脸上，把他打趴在地。

  
那一拳让他头昏眼花，该死，他现在真是弱啊…他看到小杰忍无可忍地冲上前去一脚把那个男人踹飞出去，“我们走吧。”西索看到了那褐色眼睛里的怒火，因为朋友被攻击而产生的怒火。他之后可以好好利用这一点的。  
奇犽扶他站起来：“你还好吗？”西索觉得自己一只眼睛一定淤青了，但还是点了点头。  
“我想我该回家了…”他一点都不习惯这么轻易被打败，那个男人在他看来连5分都不值，然而他还是轻松地把他打倒在地。西索久违地感到了害怕……

  
“你还好吗，我们可以送你回去。”奇犽和小杰真的很担心他的安危。  
西索擦掉了鼻子的血，冲他们笑了：“我没事的。你们继续赢更多奖品吧。为我去赢。打他们的脸，把奖品都赢光。”小杰和奇犽笑了点点头。  
“别担心，我们会赢下所有的大奖的。”西索很喜欢看到小杰坚定的表情，以至于自己脸上的笑容也多了几分真诚。

  
“哦，你们有手机吗？我想我们可以再约~”也许等他变回成人也可以给他们打个电话呢，他们二话没说就把号码给了他。“明天给你们打电话~”  
“好啊，”奇犽让西索自己站稳了之后，从桌上的便笺本上撕了一张纸把电话号码写上，他谨慎地没有直接在便笺本上写，以防那个男人之后发现他们的号码，“给你，到家了给我们打个电话，让我们知道你平安回去了。”自从经历过智喜被绑架的事，奇犽在结识新朋友时便会采取这种预防措施。

  
“好的，我会的。”西索把纸条放进口袋，走出了帐篷，他尽可能地挺直身子，不是很确定自己现在感觉怎样…在小时候认识了伊路米之后，通常都是他出手救那个长发小美人，如果不是伊路米告诉他，他甚至都不知道对方是男孩子。他不习惯作为一个弱者。  
艰难地走出了大门，西索最终不得不在他和伊路米的公寓附近的一家咖啡厅停下来，他请店员帮忙打电话给伊路米，让他来接自己回家，而自己则紧紧抱着那只大猫毛绒玩具在卡位坐下来。看着鼻青脸肿可能还有点脑震荡的西索，咖啡厅的人有点难过，送给了他一小块草莓蛋糕。或许他可以再享受一会儿作为一个可爱的孩子所获得的好处吧，只是需要加倍小心。他来到咖啡厅时，暮色已浓，头昏眼花地迷了路，要走回家实在太难了。

  
伊路米不久就来了，一眼就看到西索在卡位睡着，面前有个小小的脏碟子和一杯水。  
“你是他哥哥吗？”柜台的那个男人一直关注着那个孩子。

  
“是的，我是他哥哥伊路米。”店员点点头，让伊路米把孩子抱起来。他把西索背在背后，大猫玩具绑在背包上，走了半路他终于说道：“我知道你醒着，如果你走不了你可以直接叫我背你的。”  
“我知道，我只是不确定你会不会那么纵容我，而且我背了你那么多次，这是你欠我的~”  
伊路米选择忽略后半句：“你的眼睛怎么肿了？”

  
“我被一个傻子打了。我也以牙还牙。”他不想告诉伊路米真相，但伊路米能猜到西索没有打到对方，只是得体地没有点破。  
“你害怕了，是吗？”西索看向了别处，但微笑了。

  
“好像是吧~”  
“好了，我知道你没有了念力，”伊路米停顿了一下，“对不起。”  
“为什么？”西索重新看向伊路米，他从来没有向西索道过歉。  
“我不应该让你一个人出去。”尽管伊路米表现得很冷淡，西索能看出他确实是在担心自己。  
“我能照顾自己，但是接受你的道歉，”他抱住伊路米的脖子，“我赢了个很像你的奖品~”

  
“我发现了。”当他们回到了公寓，伊路米小心地把西索放到卧室的两张床之一上（这是伊路米为了不让西索在睡觉时戳他而设的，不过实际上也没能阻止西索睡到他床上去），他给西索盖好被子，把大黑猫放在他旁边。  
“谢谢大哥~”他还是可以为伊路米没有保护他而再调戏他一会，伊路米翻了个白眼，但还是亲了一下他的额头，也许他现在的样子确实让伊路米把他当成了弟弟。

  
等到伊路米没有在看着，西索才抱住了毛绒玩具猫，轻微的快门声响起，他才发现伊路米偷偷地拿手机给他拍了个照，“不用谢。”

  
“删掉。”  
“之后再说。”

  
西索在毯子下给小杰发了一条短信，告诉他自己已经回家了，并且小心地删掉了小丑颜文字签名。


	3. 温柔x关爱x照顾

第二天早上（至少他觉得应该是早上）西索醒来时，他首先明确了两件事：第一，他头上包了绷带；第二，他想吐。他快速地环顾四周寻找能够在稍后方便清理的可供呕吐的容器，然后他发现了一个金属碗，他一把抓过来，然而只是干呕了一点清水。他感到难受，一阵剧烈的头痛和晕，甚至没有注意到房门打开了。

伊路米拿着盛有食物的托盘进来了，“啊，你醒了。”他把托盘放到西索腿上。好吧，这是西索还在做梦呢，还是伊路米被控制了呢？西索低头看到托盘上有一碗汤和一些饼干，看起来很好吃，但西索不太确定这是否可信。

 

尽管感觉非常难受，西索还是抬头笑了：“唔~这是为了什么？”他拿起一块饼干闻了闻。

“你有脑震荡。”伊路米表情冷淡，但西索可以料定他是在照顾自己。嗯，看来给伊路米买一套性感的护士装是变回成人后的要务之一了。“这次没有加毒药，我知道你肠胃很弱。”

 

西索对后半句有点郁闷，但伊路米也不可能费那么大的劲只是为了让西索一直病着，上一次西索卧病在床就是因为伊路米给他吃了加了过量毒药的鸡蛋，而伊路米为此照顾了西索一个星期以示歉意。“啊哈，你关心我~”他尝了一口汤，嗯~~伊路米真是个好厨师~“当你不打算杀我的时候你煮的东西真的很棒~”

 “我现在没有杀你的必要，你对我还是有用处的。”这差不多算是伊路米承认自己确实喜欢西索了。

“真贴心~”西索又再吃了更多美味的汤和饼干，他的肚子确实感觉好一点了，当伊路米伸手摸他的头发时，他抬头看向了对方：“伊路米？”

 

伊路米回过神来，站了起来：“吃完了告诉我。”哈，伊路米是在怀念照顾弟弟的时候吗？西索也不打算抱怨，得到一些积极的关注总是好的。

“好的，谢谢，大哥~”看到伊路米的肩膀绷紧了一下，他笑得更欢了。伊路米快步走出了房间，不给西索看到自己的表情。

 

西索放松地靠上他的…他的两个枕头？伊路米一定是一整晚都在照料他保证他睡得舒服吧。西索确定自己能习惯于此的，低头看看，伊路米也在他睡着时给他换上了丝质的睡衣，感觉柔软又舒适~

这时，床头柜上的手机响了，他拿过来一看，三条新消息，都是小杰发来的。

 

 _‘早上7：:48发送：你醒了吗？’_ 这孩子起得真早呢…

 _‘早上9:59发送：起床的时候告诉我，我们打算去游泳’_ 听上去很有趣。

 _‘下午1:33发送：你还好吗？’_ 哈，小杰在担心他，真体贴~

 

西索回复道 _‘我有点脑震荡，但没什么事。你们昨天赢了一堆奖品吗？’_ 然后他又发了一张比着V字手势的自拍，让小杰看他头上的绷带。他的身体一向恢复得很快，他确信自己能在奇犽和小杰离开这里之前痊愈。

过了一会儿，他收到了回复。 _‘下午1:42发送：哎哟！我们赢了超多奖品！’_ 小杰给他发了一系列的照片。有一张照片是他们房间的一角，放满了他们赢得的奖品；有一张照片是奇犽在电椅上，周围的人都震惊地看着他，哈哈；还有小杰骑机械牛和赢得奖杯的照片。当他看到奇犽抱着他昨天赢给他的小白虎睡觉的照片，他不禁笑了，真可爱呀~看到最后一张照片时，西索愣住了，小杰是什么时候拍下这张照片的呢？照片里小杰正对着镜头微笑，但照片的主题是正在掷飞镖的西索，而边上的奇犽一脸赞叹地看着。 _‘下午1:46发送：我不希望你觉得被遗漏了。^-^'’_ 西索有点说不清自己的心情，但在回复之前把照片保存了下来。

 

_‘谢谢，你们会在这里逗留多久？’_

_‘下午1:50发送：我们本来打算明天走…但我们想先确定你没事了，所以我们会多待几天。我在骑牛的比赛里赢了很多钱。我们也可以去你家看你。’_

_‘我不想你们看到我躺在床上吐……我相信我明天就没事了，然后我们可以出去玩。’_

_‘下午1:52发送：好啊，希望你快点好起来。’_

_‘谢谢，我比我看上去要坚强呢。我明天再给你短信吧，我现在要休息一会了。’_

_‘下午1:54发送：好的! ^v^’_

 

西索在枕头边放下手机，喝完了汤把碗放到床头柜上，他想知道他能让伊路米照顾他到什么程度，现在先弄一个完美的发色吧…哦，好吧，没有念力…他能理解库洛洛的感受了…“伊路米？”

那位杀手几乎马上回到了房内：“怎么啦？”哇，他真的应该好好榨取伊路米的关心。

西索用最可爱的表情和声音说道：“我喝完汤了，你可以留下来陪我吗？我好孤单…”他抱住他的大毛绒猫玩具，“我想要哥哥保护我~”

伊路米的肩膀再次绷紧了，差点没能保持住面无表情，他迅速地走到床边把托盘拿去厨房，大概也顺便让自己冷静一点，然后才回到房间里，坐到床上轻轻地把西索拉过来靠住自己：“好一点吗？”

 

西索点点头，靠在伊路米身上：“你知道，严格来说我是个成人…”

“不行，你可能还会吐，而你需要把食物留在你肚子里。”西索不满地噘嘴，但是妥协了，这真是很罕有，伊路米真的在照顾他~

不过，他可不打算让透露自己喜欢这样。“那我至少可以有个电视遥控器吧？”伊路米伸手把遥控器拿过来递给了他，他打开电视切换着频道，噢，怪兽打怪兽，他还没有机会真的在电视上看过呢。伊路米并不在意，只是伸手给他按摩肩膀，噢~他真的会习惯于此的。

 

西索记得当他们都还是孩子时，自己就很喜欢伊路米的长发，还有在伊路米把头发剪短了以后自己一个月没有跟伊路米说话。他懒洋洋地用手指梳着伊路米的头发，一直都是那么柔软的触感，还有伊路米的味道，现在是如此熟悉了，有些晚上当他们躺在同一张床上，伊路米的味道会让他感觉平静，在那些时刻里，他觉得自己不想杀死伊路米。“我可以给你穿上我的和服吗？”奇怪的请求，但西索明白其中的含义。

 “你真的想我当你弟弟，对吗？我不觉得有何不可，Aniki~”西索特意用了另一种语言来说这个词，原本在他肩上的手轻柔地抬起他的下巴，他看到伊路米露出了微笑并亲了他的额头。西索的脸微微地红了，伊路米很少对他微笑，而且即使在他们小时候，他也只问过一次能不能打扮西索。

 

伊路米轻巧地下了床，完全没有惊动到西索，拿了一套他以前穿过的和服回来，西索不打算指出伊路米有多喜欢它，西索以前就穿过一次，不过当时他已经长得太高大了。“你能站一会儿吗？”西索站起来，差点摔倒了，不过伊路米轻松地扶住了他。伊路米替他解开了睡衣的扣子，脱下来叠好，扶西索站直了便迅速地给他套上了和服，腰带绑得刚刚好，不会太紧也不会太松。对于现在的西索来说，这套和服非常合身，而且很舒适。

 

伊路米后退了几步欣赏自己的杰作，“你可以拍照，我不介意~”西索把头上的绷带扯下来整理自己的发型，碰到头顶严重的肿块时忍不住痛得抽了口气，但他还是尽可能摆出了最可爱的姿势让伊路米拿私人手机拍了一张照片。西索要求看一下，“靠，我真可爱。”如果可能的话，他真想亲自己一口。

西索坐回到床上，又一阵恶心袭来，感觉头顶的肿块在隐隐跳动。伊路米在旁边的桌子里拿出急救包，帮他重新包扎：“对不起，你应该要休息的。”伊路米温柔的一面实在罕见，西索也是直到今天才得以见到，然后他被伊路米轻轻地抱起来放回床上，靠着伊路米胸前躺下，强壮的手臂抱住了他。

尽管感觉难受，他还是抬头笑着对伊路米说：“真是好哥哥~”然后他又舒服地在伊路米怀中睡着了。


	4. 电影

西索在晚上醒来，看了看手机是晚上十点。也许奇犽和小杰还没睡，也许他可以在被伊路米宠着的同时靠近他青涩的果实。伊路米依然抱着他，但并没有原本那么紧，睡着的伊路米真是可爱呢~西索觉得反胃的感觉已经大大缓解了，那就是说他现在可以下床了。他轻手轻脚地爬起来，没有惊醒伊路米，真是个近乎不可能的功绩。

他在客厅里给小杰打电话，隔音的墙壁真是个伟大的发明。或许他们看一场午夜场的电影，或是找一个允许他们进入的赌场。哪怕现在念力尽失，西索还是喜欢冒险，没有什么条条框框可以限制他。  
电话响了几下，小杰便接了起来，看来他们也是夜猫子，对吧？“西索？你好些了吗？”小杰的声音毫无倦意，看来可以好好利用这个时机呢。

“嗯，我休息了一整天了，我大哥在照顾我，我现在觉得好多了。想来点午夜的乐趣吗~？”西索尽可能地掩饰了一下自己，但实际上他们不可能知道他是谁，也许他们会觉得他是西索的儿子吧。  
“噢，好啊，你有什么想法？”那个孩子好像随时都准备着参与到一切活动之中。  
“电影，或者赌场？我不认为我现在能做什么活动量大的事情。”这是真话，西索知道自己头上的伤还没有好。

谨慎起见，西索把手机通讯录隐藏了起来，另建了一个新的列表，给伊路米的号码标上了“大哥”，万一小杰和奇犽需要用他的手机来联系伊路米，这会很方便。不过这是万不得已时的最后一着，更可能的情况是他们会直接带他到医院去的。  
“最近有一部电影，我们想看，你能走到这边来吗？”  
“嗯，我可以搭计程车。有一个新的电影院，不久之前建成的，座椅可以向后调低，还有更棒的食物和更大的荧幕。”西索把地址给了小杰，挂断了电话，看看卧室，他能感觉到伊路米还在睡着。很好。他到伊路米的房间里拿了另外一套给奇犽备着的衣服。“一会见，Aniki~”

等了一会儿，一辆计程车来到了他们的公寓前。西索在天空竞技场的比赛和其他一些…特别的事务中赚了很多钱，因此当司机问东问西时，他用一沓现金闭上了他的嘴。很快，他便到达了电影院，坐在门外的凳子上等待那两个男孩的出现，不到五分钟之后，他们就跑了过来，看来他们住的地方离得不远。他们来的很快，真棒~  
“你来得比我们还早？”小杰撅了撅嘴，真可爱。  
奇犽看到西索头上缠着的绷带，稍稍移开了视线，他是为西索感到难过吗？“你的头怎样了？”

“我搭了计程车。我现在感觉还可以。”他微笑着让他们放心，但奇犽并没有觉得好受一点。  
西索觉得奇犽现在的表情实在可爱，他双手插在口袋，噘着嘴，低垂双眼，“我本应该可以阻止那个人打你的。”西索不明白为什么奇犽会难过，奇犽明明只会在意小杰。  
奇犽想起了智喜。小杰伸手搭着奇犽的肩膀，“打起精神，我们当时都没有想到会这样。我们在电影院关门前快进去吧。”

西索站起来，跟着他们进去了，空气里充斥着爆米花和其他美味小吃的味道，西索的肚子发出了小声的咕咕声，直到奇犽说话才把他的思绪从食物上拉了回来：“看来现在只有那部在电视上有的恐怖片了。”  
小杰看上去有点不自在：“那…那部在黑暗中有鬼的？”  
“是的，这是最近上映的唯一一部恐怖片，”奇犽笑着说，“别告诉我你害怕了。”  
“我怎么会怕鬼？拜托，他们只是会一直跟着你，而你又看不到他们……”为什么这有点似曾相识？  
“那我们来比赛吧。看看谁最勇敢，谁会临阵退缩。”奇犽看向西索，“你来吗？”  
西索微笑着点点头：“我喜欢恐怖片。”

小杰的眼神里都是惊恐，肩膀也有点颤抖，但他还是微笑了一下：“我…我也是。”他真是一点都不会撒谎，西索不得不忍住给他现在的样子拍个照的冲动。  
他们来到售票处，售票员低头看着他们：“这是R级电影，未成年人不可以观看。”奇犽和小杰退缩了。

西索不在意，他两手交握，抬头看着售票员：“我已经被诊断出患有不治之症…我不可能长大看这部电影了…”  
奇犽很快反应过来了，附和道：“你看你干了什么？！我们来这里是想让他高兴起来！他已经一个月没有离开过医院了，而他最后的愿望之一就是和好朋友一起看这部电影！”哇，奇犽可真棒…而小杰没有说话，不过脸上困惑的神情还是出卖了他。  
“好…好吧，我就通融一次，进去吧，免费。”售票员递给他们三张票，“希望他们能找到治好你的办法。”  
奇犽接过电影票：“谢谢，你真是太好了。”他们走到放映厅前的零食店前，奇犽开始大笑起来：“太棒了！一击即中！你可真行啊。”

西索轻声笑了：“看我哥哥把我的头包起来的样子，你也会以为我快要死了的。”  
但小杰对此感觉很不对劲：“你不应该撒这样的谎的，要是你真的患了什么治不好的病那怎么办？”噢，他那双眼睛~~  
“那我会用最充实的方式去度过。”在他小时候，他便一直都是这样做的，因为并不知道明天是否会到来，不过这也不代表他不会提前计划好如果自己活下来了要做的事情。  
奇犽点头：“我同意。”

当他们排队来到零食店前，小杰和奇犽让西索先点餐，他买了一些爆米花，一瓶苏打水，一些糖果，还有…噢，他好久没有吃过披萨了，闻起来真的好香，这次就稍微挥霍一下吧。然后他不得不等了十分钟，店员才把那两个男孩点的食物备齐。那两个孩子怎么能吃那么多？他们每人有五个整齐地堆满了食物的托盘。西索的肚子又叫了。  
他们来到放映厅，那里的职员把电影票撕了以后告诉他们该去哪一间。他们让西索挑选位置，西索知道哪里是离荧幕距离合适的最好的位置。小杰和奇犽不得不分开坐，但他们让西索坐在他们中间，被如此容易地接纳感觉真的很好。一坐下来，小杰和奇犽便开始吃掉他们的食物，西索好奇又惊恐地看着他们，那些食物都去哪了？

小杰在咀嚼中停下来，“呃，西索？你还好吗？”  
西索摇摇头：“嗯，我还有些迷糊。”在电影开始之前，两个男孩便把所有的零食都吃掉了，而西索才刚刚打开披萨的包装，咬了一口，他忍不住闭上了眼睛，他一定要带伊路米来试试这个~没有注意到小杰和奇犽都在看着他。“怎么了？”

小杰脸红着稍微转过头：“你吃东西的时候很可爱…”小杰刚刚说他人生的一大阴影很可爱。西索没法控制住脸红。什么鬼？不应该是他说小杰可爱才对吗！  
他又看看奇犽，奇犽也别过脸，努力用友好的语气说：“确实挺可爱的。”  
西索靠在了椅子上，他没想到会这么尴尬…“那不是坏事，西索。我挺喜欢的。”更糟了…  
“看，电影开始了。”谢谢你，奇犽，真是救星啊。

平淡的开场，但随着剧情推进，电影变得越来越诡异了，把他们都吓到了。为什么那个鬼看起来那么熟悉？奇犽和小杰都抓住西索，而西索也紧紧抱住自己，没有注意到伊路米悄悄进来了，看见奇犽，伊路米不禁皱眉。  
当怪兽终于跳出来吓主角，伊路米抓住了西索的后颈，他是绝对不会承认他的尖叫是有多响亮刺耳。

奇犽和小杰不知道为什么伊路米抓住了那个孩子而不是他们两个，但在他们反应过来跟上去之前，伊路米已经把西索拉了出去。“伊路米，把他放下！”奇犽总算勉强追上了他们，他不想他们的新朋友因他而死。  
“语言都无法形容我现在有多生你的气。”虽然没有了念力，西索还是能感觉到伊路米的杀气，那让他感觉很不舒服并且呕吐了，伊路米掐着他的脖子远远地举着他。  
西索感到窒息，他现在毫无还手之力，而且这并不是前戏，伊路米现在真的可以杀了他。“我没有打算对他们做什么。我只是想接近小杰，而奇犽刚好也在。”他没有看到那两个男孩已经追了上来能够听见他说的话。

伊路米转向奇犽，西索也跟着看过去，奇犽和小杰的脸上都显露出被背叛的愤怒和嫌恶，西索知道无论他说什么也弥补不了了，他怎么会没想到会发生这样的事呢？  
“如我所说，阿奇，不是你会背叛朋友，”他回头看向西索，眼神中的痛苦让西索移开了视线，“就是他们会背叛你。”

奇犽拉着小杰跑开了，留下西索去面对他大哥的怒火，小杰回头看他们，他感到担忧。  
伊路米拉着西索回他们的公寓，握在西索手臂上的力度足以折断他的骨头，但伊路米并不在乎他是否弄痛了西索。西索试图像往常一样隔绝痛感，但身体并没有作出正确的响应，他现在很脆弱…他越是去抓伊路米的手臂，伊路米便把他握得越紧，他的手越痛，足以让他痛得叫出声来。  
当他们回到公寓，伊路米把他关进没有窗户的浴室里，用念力封住了门。西索被困住了，一切好像都坍塌了…他蜷缩在门边，试着给受伤的手臂疗伤。


	5. 真相浮出水面

“奇犽，我们不能指望以他现在的状况能应付伊路米！”奇犽别过脸去，把西索赢给他的老虎扔到墙上，“如果你不打算帮他，我自己去！”  
“他骗了我们！”奇犽缩起来抱着自己的腿。

 

“他向来是这样！但他没有了念力，我们至少应该试着帮他！”  
“你傻了？！”奇犽愤怒地转头看着他，为什么小杰那么在意那个变态？“谁知道他是不是真的没有念力！他可能根本就没事！”

 

“我是很傻！而且我现在就要去救他！”小杰不觉得西索有做出对他们不利的事，而且不管他是不是一个骗子，至少如果他还有念力他一定会用念护住自己，小杰看到了西索眼中的绝望，那不可能是假装出来的…“我不觉得西索能使用他的念能力，而且我觉得他不是故意变成小孩子的。”

 

“你真是个笨蛋！”奇犽生气地下床穿上鞋子，“快走吧！我们一起去救他，不过你还是一个笨蛋。”  
小杰笑了：“没问题。”  
\-----  
西索用一个架子的木板做了一个夹板，用毛巾包裹着自己的手臂。万一伊路米真的打算杀他，那他必须想办法离开这里。他开始用毛巾架挖墙，但他只能用一只胳膊，根本没法打破墙壁，他又试图在柜子里找一些尖锐的东西，却发现没有什么可用的。这个房间是独立的，是加固过的钢筋混凝土结构，不管他怎样努力都找不到出路…考虑到他现在的状况，伊路米真是挑了最能困住他的房间。

 

他被困住了。他呼吸不了。他要死了…不。振作起来，事情会好起来的，总是这样的。西索把毛巾铺在浴缸里，蜷缩着躺在上面。如果伊路米有心杀他，是不会像现在这样浪费时间的，可能他只是在控制自己的愤怒，好让自己想明白西索的真正动机和该怎样对待他。不过无论是哪种情况都不是有利于西索的，恐惧并未能有所缓解。伊路米还拿走了他的手机，所以他也没有无法找人来救他，不过也没有人会这么做吧。等等，没有人会在意他是不是死了…他一直都明白，不过现在想到这一点还是觉得很残酷。西索又再缩了缩身子，当他需要帮手的时候，从来没有人在得到他们想要的东西以后还会理他，除了伊路米。这一次，他是真的失算了。  
\-----  
“你怎么知道他的味道是怎样的？”奇犽跟在小杰身后，循着气味一路跑着。  
小杰头也不回地答道：“他闻起来一直都像是口香糖和苹果味的洗发液。”

 

奇犽不想再深究这个问题了，“我们还有多远？”  
“快到了，我们应该隐藏起来。”小杰和奇犽进入了绝的状态。

 

但这是个错误。伊路米不知道从哪里突然出现了，“你要去哪里，阿奇？”  
奇犽后退了，但小杰却走上前去：“你把西索怎样了？”

 

“他在地下。”伊路米仿佛在说什么稀松平常的事情，但奇犽知道他的意思，伊路米会把他一直关着，直到他饿死在里面或是逃出来，这不是什么值得他们现在如此冒险的事情。“父亲要求我不能杀小杰，但他没有说我不能打伤他。”话音刚落，奇犽看向小杰并把他拉到自己身后，躲过了同时激射而出的念针。“阿奇，我可以给你一个机会，马上离开，否则我就把小杰打晕。”

 

奇犽又后退了一步，徒劳地掩护着小杰：“我们可以走，但我们要知道你对西索做了什么。”  
“他违抗了我，所以他现在受到了惩罚。”就在伊路米的注意力放在奇犽身上时，小杰保持着绝的状态从奇犽身后偷偷地走开，继续寻找西索，奇犽注意到他在伊路米身后爬上了公寓的墙，奇犽知道自己必须继续转移伊路米的注意。

 

“为什么他会变成现在这样？”虽然奇犽不喜欢他的家族，但他也很清楚家人之间是不会隐瞒什么的，“如果你告诉我们，我们就离开。”没有反应。“我…我就抱你一下…”  
嗯，奇犽已经很久没有愿意抱他了，伊路米看不出继续保守秘密的必要：“他和一个念能力者战斗，对方逆转了他的年龄，还有他的念力。”小杰猜对了。伊路米张开手臂，对奇犽露出微笑。他想要那个拥抱…奇犽必须继续拖住他。

 

轻松地从窗户进入了公寓，小杰四处嗅着，整个公寓闻起来都是西索和伊路米的味道。他检查了卧室，西索不在，然后他想起伊路米说他在地下…他听到浴室里穿来一点轻微的毛巾的沙沙声，便靠过去仔细听着。  
“伊路米？”西索知道有人来到了门前，但不知道是谁，而最大的可能就是伊路米。  
小杰推了推门，发现被念力封住了，他需要另辟蹊径，于是他击破了墙壁。

 

当墙壁倒塌时，西索护住了头部，然后抬头看到了来人：“小杰？”小杰二话不说把他横抱起来，在朝向室外的墙壁上踢出一个洞跑了出去。西索控制不住脸上的惊讶神情，他一直知道小杰是个很善良的孩子，而他现在正在救他，幸好小杰没有看到他的表情。

 

突然而来的轰隆声让伊路米回头去看，奇犽趁机跑开了，他现在需要一点援助，他在口袋里摸出手机，打给了他的父亲：“父亲，如果你现在打给伊路米，让他不要碰小杰，西索或者我，我就接一桩刺杀的工作。”  
“可以。”轻而易举。然后奇犽回头一看，伊路米呢？噢，糟糕！

 

小杰在屋顶上尽力飞奔，突然，他的后背被抓住了，西索便掉了下去，幸好他用没有受伤的手臂及时抓住了四楼的屋檐。好吧，没有了伸缩自如的爱，这变得分外惊险。

 

就在伊路米拿出念针正要杀死小杰时，他的手机响了，是他的父亲的铃声，西索听出来了，尽管身陷险境他还是忍不住笑出声，因为那个铃声是他设置的：“想不到你还留着那个作为他的铃声。”《秃山》真是再合适不过了。

伊路米无视了他，收起了念针接起电话：“父亲？”  
席巴的声音在众人的沉默中清晰可闻：“放过小杰和西索。”

 

伊路米的嘴唇弯成了一道向下的弧线：“好吧。”他放下小杰走开了。小杰马上把西索拉了上来，西索不知道席巴是怎么知道的，但显然是奇犽迅速地打了一通非常有效的电话。“西索。”粉红头发的孩子抬起头来，他感到一种不祥的预感。“不要回家了。”伊路米的声音很平静，但西索清楚地知道其中的威胁意味，他不禁皱眉，他必须花很大的力气才能让伊路米不再生他的气了。这不是伊路米第一次生他的气，而且上一次也是和奇犽有关。他看着伊路米跳下屋顶走回他们的公寓，心中涌起一阵失落和痛苦的感觉，希望这次伊路米不会把他的东西都扔掉，他不想把他的毛绒大猫放到其他地方去。

奇犽和小杰把西索送到了医院，猎人执照让他们得到了一间很好的病房。“好了，我们救了他了，我们现在可以走了。”“我们至少先确定他是不是没事吧。”小杰真是太善良了…

 

一个医生走进等候室，“你们的朋友可以见你们了。”小杰马上站起来跟着医生出去了，奇犽却犹豫了，他不是一个杀手了，不再是了…但西索现在全无还手之力，如果此时摆脱他，他就不会再来骚扰他们了。他摇摇头，不可以，他不可以这么想，但是不得不接受一项委托又唤起了长久以来的恐惧。

 

医生带着他们来到三楼的一个病房，“吗啡的药效可能会让他有点迷糊，不过你们还是可以和他聊聊。”  
西索抬起头来，露出了一个虚弱的微笑，他的手臂打着石膏，头上重新包扎了绷带，“我很惊讶你们没有把我丢下在这里。”他其实一点都不惊讶，毕竟小杰素来坚定。

 

奇犽不爽地别过头去，但小杰走到了床前，“我们想要帮你。”西索对他说的“我们”感到好笑，奇犽显然不想参与其中，“你是怎么变回小孩的？”  
“我喜欢你说‘变回小孩’，而不是好像我只是马戏团的什么戏法。”体内的吗啡让他感觉放松，他看看自己的手臂，上面有一枚金属的针，他以前从未住过院，他只是偶尔去过接受检查。

 

“你也是人，你不用总是撒谎的。”噢，小杰真是太纯真了~“至少告诉我们可以做什么来帮你吧。”西索忍不住笑了，小杰待他的态度就仿佛无论西索做过什么事都不要紧，仿佛西索真的值得他们去帮助，被帮助而不是被对付对西索来说是很新奇的体验，难怪奇犽把小杰看得像整个世界那么重要，那个褐色眼睛的孩子不会介意对方血腥的过去。

 

不过，他不想让他们为他去冒险，任何可能帮助他恢复的事都可能会要这两个孩子的命，“没有什么你们能做来帮我的。当务之急，是我必须让伊路米不再讨厌我呢。”他转头看着奇犽，“而他的两个弱点一个是糖果，一个是他亲爱的、宝贝的小天使宝…”

 

他每说一个词，奇犽的肩膀便绷紧一点，直到他再也受不了了，“好了，我知道了，你想我做什么。”  
西索笑了，“你把手机给小杰，然后穿上一身可爱的和服…”

 

“你怎么知道这能行？”奇犽有种不好的预感…  
“可能我曾经用你的样子来让你哥哥…宠爱我。相信我，这能行。”西索曾经在伊路米对他发火时扮成奇犽的样子。

 

“或者我们可以把你的头发漂白，然后给你穿上和服。”西索也不能怪奇犽不愿意靠近他哥哥。  
“那大概也可以，不过如果他要杀我，我可逃不掉呢~”而且他也不想用错误的产品损坏他的头发。  
“那不是我们的问题。”真残忍呢。

 

“太残忍了！”啊，谢谢你，小杰，“我会确保伊路米不能杀你的。”小杰紧握双手的样子让西索的笑容消失了一秒，但他很快反应过来又恢复了笑容，在小杰把进入公寓救出西索时就成功躲过了伊路米的注意，这将会是他们的计划中重要的一环。

 

看来他们的确有胜算，“好，现在我们需要一套和服。”小杰和西索一起看向了奇犽。  
“干什么？”奇犽不喜欢他们看自己的眼神。

 

西索只是微笑着，“你应该认识做和服的好裁缝吧？”奇犽也是揍敌客的儿子，毫无疑问，他们的母亲应该也教过他这种传统服饰的事情。

 

奇犽叹了口气，拨通了电话，“喂，久野。”西索觉得自己应该用这个名字来做自己的化名的（译者注：久野是Hisano，西索是Hisoka，两个名字挺像的），“你有现成的和服吗？给小孩子的。拜托你了。嗯。”奇犽打量了一下西索，“十岁，中等身材。”西索把毯子拉起来遮住了半张脸，装作难为情的样子，尽管打着石膏的手还是露在外面。

 

西索真心希望这个简单的计划能够奏效。


	6. 寻求原谅

伊路米坐在沙发上，靠着那只巨大的毛绒猫玩具，那感觉非常舒服。他用垃圾袋堵住了浴室墙上的洞，但没有西索的公寓显得格外安静，而他也不知道为什么自己会心情低落。西索不是他的朋友，但那个人又占据了他生命中那么长的时间，以至于当他不在身边时反倒不适应了…他的缺席带来了空虚感。当他去睡觉时，没有了那个人温暖赤裸的身体在床上等着他；没有了不知道从哪里冒出来的俏皮话；没有了冒着生命危险只为偷亲他一口的那个人…他嗅了嗅毛绒猫，至少还有它带着西索的味道。伊路米叹了口气，心不在焉地切换着电视频道。西索喜欢的怪兽打怪兽又在播放了。该死的，他告诉过那个小丑离他弟弟远一点，错真的不在伊路米。

但是，或者西索说只是想接近小杰的确是真心话呢，他不可能在没有念力的情况下追踪到那两个孩子，所以他们可能真的只是恰巧碰上了。或许伊路米是在吃醋，但是是为什么呢？因为奇犽和西索相处得那么好，还是西索和奇犽相处得好呢？无论哪种情况，都和西索扯上关系了。杀手不应该有朋友，但对于他来说，西索似乎不止是朋友，他们在一起时做的一些事情，一般人并不会和朋友一起去做。西索穿着和服的情景突然在脑海中浮现，还有那小身板睡着时轻柔的呼吸声。不止是朋友…  
也许伊路米反应过激了，也许西索试图用某种扭曲的方式去重写他的童年，但西索并不是活在过去的人。呃…伊路米应该试着去找他吧，远远地看着就好了，对，确保他的伤势不是很严重，确保他有吃饭，那就行了。他站起来关掉了电视，既然墙上有个洞他也懒得走楼梯了。

\-----

“不敢相信我们竟然在干这事…”纵观奇犽经历过的一切情形，眼下可谓最诡异的一次：他在帮西索和他的…他的哥哥和好！奇犽都不想去想象当他们两个独处的时候都会做什么！他坐在凳上，而另一边厢，小杰和设计师正在研究西索该穿怎样的和服才最能打动伊路米。在此之前，他们已经去了一家24小时营业的沙龙把西索的头发染成了银白色，还修理了他的指甲。在等待的时候，小杰也说服了奇犽享受了一把泥浆浴，不得不承认那确实很舒服，不过当他们开始互相砸泥巴玩的时候，他们就被赶了出来。

“你想试试这件吗？那会很配你的眼睛和头发。”店主拿出了一件黑色的和服，上面绣有飞舞的金足白羽仙鹤，那丝绸的质地在西索看来简直像在发光。这绝对能引起伊路米的注意呢。当店主帮西索把前一件和服脱下来，他看着西索手臂上的石膏的样子让西索很是不爽。和服轻柔地包裹着他的身子并被快速地系好，配套的小发梳别在他的头发上。如果这都不能让伊路米把他带回去，那恐怕也再没有什么能让西索挽回他了。

“哇，西索，你穿着真的很好看。”这…这是小杰开始对他有兴趣了吗？小杰绕着他转了几圈，仔细打量着西索的这身装束。对于小杰的注视，西索并没有表现出丝毫的不自在，比起现在就让他们之间发生什么，西索更倾向于耐心等待收割小杰这个果实的那一天到来。直到小杰伸手碰到他脖子上的淤伤，西索缩开了。  
“抱歉，那痛吗？”  
“只是一点点啦，”西索转头问店主，“有什么办法能遮住这些伤口吗？”  
店主想了想，拿出了一条红色的丝带轻轻地绑到西索的脖子上，“你看上去实在可爱，我不介意为你做一套定制的和服。”

西索想了一会：“那要多久和多少钱呢？”  
“我可以在三天内做好，价钱的话是80000戒尼。”有点贵，但物有所值。  
“可以再做一件成人尺寸的吗？我爸爸很高，他有六尺高，我想送给他作为礼物。”

“可以，亲子装会很可爱呢。作为给你这么可爱的孩子的特别优惠，两件一共140000戒尼吧。”店主的视线在他身上游走，西索觉得一阵恶心，他不想去记起他真正的童年。西索并没有把厌恶表现出来，只是微笑着答道：“谢谢。那这一件多少钱呢？”  
“这一件设计很简单，也很容易制作，我想大概50000戒尼就可以了。”  
西索拿出钱包，装作不够钱的样子：“噢，糟了…我只有20000戒尼，我不知道会那么贵…”他抬头可怜巴巴地看着店主，“我攒了两年呢…”

“噢—噢，别担心，20000就够了，别哭了，你笑起来更可爱呢。”西索假装被店主的话安慰了，但实际上他的厌恶更加浓烈了。可爱又可怜的孩子能得到一切想要的东西，知道了这一点还真好呢。西索把钱递了过去，他手头上剩下的钱仅够他租一个星期的房子和买一点吃的，因此他必须说服伊路米把他带回家去，这样他就不用再担心了。  
西索抓紧钱包双手举在胸前：“你真是太好人了。”在店主看不到的地方，奇犽朝小杰比了个呕吐的动作，西索笑着冲他吐了吐舌头。

在附近的一处高楼顶上，伊路米目睹了全程，他们都没有注意到他。为什么西索要在手头拮据的情况下这么大费周章地打扮自己呢，他是想要道歉吗？在伊路米的一生中，从来没有人曾为他如此劳心费力。小杰曾经在断了一只手臂的情况下仍然坚持在揍敌客家接受特训，只是为了见到奇犽，那一度让伊路米感到嫉妒；但是紧接着他又想起很久以前西索也曾经这样冒险闯入揍敌客家来见他。现在，西索也是冒着生命危险，只是为了向伊路米道歉，哪怕断了一只手臂，哪怕脖子淤青，还有更严重的脑震荡。伊路米真的觉得很难过。

虽然伊路米还是在生气，但眼前的情景的确让他消除了一点怒火。西索穿着那件和服确实很可爱，头发的颜色也让伊路米觉得很亲切。伊路米径直走回家去，他决定他也要回赠西索一份礼物。  
“好了，现在我们还需要伊路米最喜欢的糖果。他一直很喜欢瑞士和德国的巧克力，而我知道哪里可以买到散装的。”他最后剩余的钱将会花在这里，所以西索真心希望这个计划能够完美实现。

西索所说的地方，是一家古香古色的小店，西索也与店主相识，问题是店主现在不认得他。“你好，请问有德国和瑞士巧克力什锦吗？”  
店家是一个梳着大背头的黑发高个男人，他低头看着银发的孩子…们，呃，那双黄色的眼睛看起来有点熟悉，但他说不清楚…“有的，实际上刚运来一批货，就在这儿。”他从柜台后出来，礼貌地向他们展示存货，“卖得最好的是这些，”他指着一排金色镶边的黑色盒子说道，那正是西索经常买给伊路米的那一种，“还有这些。”店主指向的另外一种是红黑两色的心形盒子，上面有一个可爱的红色蝴蝶结。

西索指着心形的盒子问道：“那里面也是一样的巧克力吗？”  
“是的，我们为那些想给爱人留下深刻印象的人设计了这款新的包装，但是我最喜欢的顾客有好一阵子没有来了，从他的衣着看来我觉得他一定会喜欢这个设计的。”啊，西索之后一定会像往常一样来买那种心形盒子的巧克力的，“我还加入了一种新的糖果到这里面，因为这个盒子有一个多余的空位。”

这引起了西索的注意：“新的是怎样的？”  
店主微笑着说：“是一种加入了香料的松露巧克力，中心包裹着甜味的巧克力和覆盆子炖牛肉。”  
听起来很有趣呢，“我可以试试吗？”

“当然可以。”店主走回柜台。西索让小杰把盒子拿到柜台，真是个好孩子。而奇犽则还在柜台目不转睛地看着所有的糖果，真是有其兄必有其弟呢。西索灵光一闪：“奇犽，试一下这个巧克力，告诉我你觉得怎样。”店主把样品递了过去，奇犽接过来咬了一口，不由自主地闭上眼睛发出了一声满意的赞叹。太好了，“我要一盒心形盒子的，再要两盒那种松露巧克力。”

店主又拿来了两盒松露巧克力并包装起来，“很棒的选择呢，你让我想起了一个人，所以我给你打个折吧，一共7000戒尼。”哇，那可真是实惠呢，等他变回原本的样子之后他一定要好好感谢店主。  
“你真是我的救星。”这是西索在这里买东西时常说的一句话，而这也马上引起了店主的注意，他冲西索笑了，看来他已经发现了：“伊路米这次一定是很生气吧，西索。”  
西索大笑起来，小杰和奇犽疑惑地看着这两人。“你的观察力很敏锐呢，亚历山大，我肯定会再来买你的松露巧克力的。谢谢你的折扣了~”西索让小杰拿过盒子，他们都跟着西索走了出去，店主友好地和他们挥手道别。

他们安静地走了五分钟，奇犽开口道：“他怎么知道是你的？”  
“你要知道，我还是有除了战斗以外的生活的，”他向他们俩眨了眨眼，“亚历山大也是猎人，但他并没有把时间花在战斗上。当然这有点可惜了，但是他把精力都用在制作美味的巧克力上。”他在巧克力中加入了一点念，能够舒缓吃的人的心情，“拿一盒松露巧克力吧，就当作是答谢你帮助我的谢礼。”

奇犽马上又吞下了一颗巧克力，迅速地把盒子抓了过来，“真的很好吃。”他笑着递了一颗给小杰。真是可爱呢~  
现在来到计划中最关键的部分了。任何的差错都会是致命的，西索必须全神贯注。他们转过公寓所在的街角，小杰已经进入了绝的状态，跑到了预定的位置。奇犽留在西索旁边，“为什么我非得给他一个拥抱？”

西索笑了：“因为他绝对爱着他珍贵的，可爱的，像猫一样的小可爱—”  
“好了，一次就够了，别再添乱了。”奇犽尴尬地把手插在口袋。

“你很幸运，奇犽。”西索突然莫名其妙地来了这么一句。因为奇犽不肯直面自己对那个小傻子的真实感情，他觉得他得帮一把那萌芽中爱意，而且现在小杰不在旁边，正好给奇犽来一点推动力。  
“为什么？”奇犽不是很确定西索指的是什么。  
“你遇到了小杰。他不会介意你的过去，不会仅凭自己的想法去评判你，也不会放弃你。”这都是事实，奇犽也知道。

“你又知道什么呢？不见得我哥哥对你是那样的，我也不相信你会像小杰那样。”西索确实想到了伊路米，他们认识了这么多年，也许在他人看来很奇怪，但伊路米之于西索确是一份羁绊，是这个人忍受了他的一切古怪行径，是这个人在他的杀气濒临决堤时让他平静下来。伊路米在很长一段时间里都向家里隐瞒了关于西索的事情，因为他其实真的很担心西索的安危。不在对方身边而且知道伊路米在生气让西索感到紧张，被锁在浴室里也让他感到紧张，伊路米几乎从来没有真的想要杀他或者伤害他，他们的对战也总是点到即止。

“确实不是，但我们彼此合适。你和小杰也很合适。”这样当他最终能和他们决斗时就更好玩了呢，“我知道你想更多地和他在一起，所以为什么你不直接问问他的感觉呢？”一点情感指导总是好的。  
奇犽把目光移开了：“我会在适当的时候跟他说的。”啊，奇犽还真是跟他哥哥一样呢。西索记得当一个管家跟伊路米谈及那个总是试图闯入揍敌客家去见他的粉色头发男孩时，他在他的藏身之处听到伊路米也说了一样的话。不知道小杰会不会也像他这样听到了呢，要是他听到了该多好？

他们来到公寓门前，西索让奇犽按了标有D4的按钮，那是他和伊路米的公寓门牌号。“有什么事吗？”西索确信伊路米知道来者是谁。  
“伊路米，我是带着谢罪礼来的，我相信你会喜欢的~”公寓楼的前门打开了，两个银发孩子走了进去。当他们来到公寓的门前，西索特意观察了一下奇犽的反应，确保他并没有感觉到杀气，说明伊路米已经冷静下来了，这样事情就好办多了。

门开了，伊路米交叉着双臂看着他们，奇犽走上前，“我答应过给你一个拥抱…”他移开了视线，伸出双手，伊路米单膝蹲跪下来拥抱了他，脸上露出了柔和的微笑。五秒以后，奇犽从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，红着脸扯了扯衣服，“好了，现在说你那些愚蠢的道歉的话吧，西索。”  
“对不起，请原谅我吧，伊路米。”西索用他没有受伤的手把巧克力递了过去，“我想回家，哥哥。”奇犽此刻的表情堪称无价，西索好不容易才没有笑出声。伊路米伸出一只手轻轻的碰住西索的脸，西索知道自己绝对不能放松警惕，但是伊路米只是靠过来轻轻亲吻了他的脸颊。  
“接受你的道歉。”伊路米把巧克力放在西索手上，把他抱起来走回了他们公寓，关上了身后的门。

奇犽从墙上的洞跳到小杰所在的屋顶：“好了，开心了吧？现在我们回家去，我不想去想象他们接下来要干什么。”  
“嘿，奇犽。”  
奇犽转头去看小杰，脸颊上却被亲了一下，他的脸立马就红了：“笨蛋…你干嘛这么做？”  
“你觉得我们长大后会像他们那样吗？”

“什—什么意思？”  
“呃，在我们来之前伊路米已经原谅了西索了，我们离开和服店之后他便没有再跟踪我们了。”  
奇犽一下子转过身去看着他，为什么小杰注意到了还能一直表现得那么轻松？但他决定还是转移话题：“我会原谅你的。”  
“我也会原谅你的。”  
“小杰，我一直想说—”  
“我知道的，奇犽，”小杰露出了灿烂的微笑，“我的感觉和你是一样的。”  
奇犽感到悬在心头的大石落了地，而小杰是他生命中的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近真的很忙，翻译的进度已经远远落后于预期了


	7. 发现解决方案

伊路米把西索抱进屋里，轻轻地放在厨房桌子上，西索不解：“你为什么把我放这里啊？”他看到伊路米从冰箱里拿出一个碗，还有草莓和蓝莓，他是要给他做饭吗？更重要的是，他会下毒吗？  
“我看到你去了和服店，我知道你没有足够的钱另寻住处，而且你现在是个小孩子也没法赚钱。”西索有点泄气，但伊路米继续说道：“你不确定我会不会原谅你，但你还是买了这些礼物，还为了我真的把头发染了。”西索微笑了。“我想在你回家的时候给你做点东西吃。”西索喜欢伊路米把这里称为“家”。“不加毒药。”

西索躺在桌上，手上把玩着一个叉子，用一只手指顶着它保持平衡：“我对你跟踪了我一点都不意外，但问题是你是什么时候停止的呢。”  
伊路米倒了一点面糊到煎锅里，可惜他做的不是培根烙饼，不然西索就可以唱那首烦人的歌了。“我在你付和服的钱时走了。你那时摆的姿势真是糟透了。”西索心不在焉地坐了起来。  
“你那时就已经原谅我了。”伊路米点点头，翻动着烙饼，“你也因为打断了我的手而难过，但你之前都不会因此难过的。”是什么导致了此间差别呢？

“你之前没有这么无助。”西索皱眉了，伊路米又向锅里倒了一个烙饼，然后转身观察着西索的反应，“而且我有一个问题。”西索放下了叉子看向伊路米，“为什么你对寻找能够把你变回去的念能力者这件事不是很积极呢？你不喜欢处于弱势。”伊路米又转回去翻动烙饼，“好像你还挺享受变回小孩的样子。”

“可能吧，现在我买得起想要的东西，人们就不会把我当杂种对待，不过你可能不会明白，因为你从没有穷过。”西索不喜欢这话题的走向。这是他和伊路米一起时从没真正触及的话题，大概西索在心底里其实嫉妒伊路米有一个家，哪怕他的父母实在糟糕透顶，但他们一起工作，兄友弟恭，他们永远有一个随时能够回去的家，他们接受的那些严苛的训练都让他们变强，以一种扭曲的方式确保了他们在今后能够活下去。

伊路米做好了烙饼放在西索面前，一小团鲜奶油上面是草莓，都是西索喜欢的口味。“我觉得这不止是钱的问题，西索。从来没有人照顾过你吗？”  
“我杀了他们。”西索也不知道自己是在说那个施虐者，还是那个马戏团领班，不过要不是他当时已经足够强到先下手为强，这两个人都会杀了他。

伊路米在桌子另一边坐下来：“从来没有人照顾过你吗？”他又问了一遍。当然了，伊路米一直是照顾弟弟们的那一个，西索还记得伊路米给他看那个有一簇白发的婴儿时骄傲的神情。伊路米爱着他的家人…但他是否也视西索为家人呢？

“无所谓了。”他想起了那天晚上伊路米抚摸着他的头发，给他包扎，做好了吃的拿到床边给他吃，而他本可以不这样做吧…“你喜欢我这个样子。”西索用没有受伤的手切了一块烙饼，咬了一口，烙饼非常松软，他的脸上不由得露出愉快的神情，该死的，伊路米真是太棒了~

“是的，但我希望你能够重新有保护自己的能力。这不是你真实的年纪，西索，这是不健康的。”显然西索在试图重写他的童年，伊路米对此并不赞同。  
西索移开了视线，“好啦，我会重新开始找啦…”他继续吃着烙饼，抬头看到伊路米站起来在他旁边跪下去，解开了他脖子上的丝带查看他的伤势，他轻柔地触摸了西索的脖子，一言不发。“伊路米？”  
伊路米缩开了手：“我只是看看你有没有把什么伤口藏起来，我不是有意—”  
“你生气的时候好可怕哦，”西索笑着亲了他的脸颊，“让我好兴奋呢…”  
伊路米面露不悦：“在你恢复正常之前我都不会和你上床的。”西索噘着嘴继续吃他的烙饼。

\-----

吃完了夜宵，西索坐在伊路米的大腿上看着手机，总会有人能够把他变回去吧。“谁是比司吉？她一直在问我要裸照。”  
伊路米用手指梳着西索的头发：“她是那个看着像小孩的五十七岁女人。”  
西索抬起头来：“什么？她可以控制她的年龄？”  
伊路米吻了他的头顶：“是的。”  
“为什么你没有告诉我？”西索看着他，这一定有什么原因吧。  
“我以为你知道，而且我也不确定她能不能给你除念。”真是个好理由。  
“还是值得一试对吧？”西索发了一条短信， _“我需要你的帮助。”_

马上收到了回复， _‘1:34发送：你需要什么？’_  
“真快。”伊路米从他肩头看着。  
_‘你能把抑制我年龄的念力除掉，改变我的年龄吗？’_  
_‘1:36发送：当然可以，但首先得说清楚，你能给我什么回报？’_  
_‘你想要什么？’_  
回复隔了好一会儿才传来， _‘1:40发送：如果我把你变回去，我要你的裸照，还有一个你抚摸自己的视频。’_  
西索耸耸肩，他也不能怪她，谁让他身材火辣呢。  
  
_‘好吧，多少裸照？’_  
西索完全能感受到她的热切， _‘1:41发送：二十个姿势。’_  
_‘成交。’_  
伊路米皱着眉头，但他也知道有一些西索的自拍泄露到了网络上。当然他是不会承认自己在离开西索去工作的时候把那些照片都看了的。“她似乎对你很着迷啊。”  
“很多人都是，况且我在拍那个视频的时候会想着你的~”西索看着伊路米舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你就不能至少等到变回成人才用那种语气说话吗？”  
西索又撅起了嘴，“真不好玩…”


	8. 长大

西索认为自己并不需要把穿着的和服换掉，他开始觉得这个造型也挺适合他的，站在镜子前拍了几张自拍，能记住自己小时候的样子也是一件好事。而且，即使他的身体变回正常大小，这件衣服估计也还合身。比司吉同意在另外的地点碰面，这样他们都不需要透漏各自的住处。伊路米看了看手表然后走进房间看看西索在干什么，刚好看到西索在对着镜子抛飞吻。“我是打扰了什么吗？”  
西索听见了马上直起身子清清喉咙：“当然没有。是时候出发去见比司吉了吗？”

“是的，另外，我觉得你应该用另外一种方式来绑腰带。”伊路米认为西索应该知道怎么做，或者卖和服的人应该告诉过他，所以他让西索自己绑了腰带。  
“为什么？”西索困惑地叉着腰，这和服能有什么问题呢？西索把结系在了身前，并没有费神像伊路米穿的时候那样把结拉到背后，他更喜欢在前面，换种方式又有什么问题呢？  
“你这是花魁的穿法。”伊路米似乎很肯定西索知道这是什么意思。  
西索交叉起双臂：“什么是花魁？”  
伊路米面无表情地说：“娼妓。”噢。这个解释足够了…

西索把结拉到背后，结果却把身上都袍子都扯开了。该死的，这东西究竟得怎么穿的？“为什么那个结就是那个意思？”  
“只是穿和服的规则而已。”伊路米把西索的腰带解下来，在自己身上演示了一次该怎么穿，然后他又认真地看向了那件袍子：“而且这件和服是专门给已婚妇女在婚礼上穿的。”  
西索笑了：“嗯，那你想帮我打这个结（注：tie the knot，字面意思是打结，引申义是结婚。因此这里是双关语，既指让伊路米帮他系腰带，也有开玩笑求婚的意思）吗…？你知道我的意思吧。”他举起手让伊路米帮他把腰带绑好，向着伊路米动了动他的眉毛：“这是答应了吗？”

伊路米翻了个白眼，“你当个小孩子更加讨人厌了。我之前究竟是怎么受得了你的？”他把腰带系得比所需要的要紧，但那只让西索笑得更欢了。  
“嗯，我救过你还背过你，我想那就足够弥补所有事情啦。”伊路米轻轻地吻了他的头顶。“你小时候真的很漂亮，要是你在背我收割之前就被杀了那就太可惜了。”  
“那我什么时候会被收割？”伊路米怀疑地挑起一边眉毛。  
西索知道，即使伊路米现在已经很强，但距离他所期待的也还是有很长的路要走，“可能当你到你爷爷的年纪吧。”终有一天他会和伊路米决斗的，但他想要等到最好的时机。

“你想和我一起变老。”  
“也许吧。”

\-----

伊路米驾车带着西索前往那家小小的汽车旅馆，现在的西索对于坐在副驾驶座感到相当害怕，因为万一撞车了他没法用伸缩自如的爱来包住自己了。他用安全带把自己紧紧地扣在座位上，对伊路米点点头表示自己准备好了。结果西索觉得自己简直像个傻子，因为伊路米只是像正常人一样开车，一路都很平稳，平稳得西索都在座位上睡着了，而他已经很久没有这么做了。  
当他们到达了汽车旅馆，伊路米把西索抱起来走到他们预先付了钱的房间时，他也还是没有醒。伊路米在门上敲了一下，停了两秒，再敲了三下，然后又在底部轻轻踢了一下。门开了，一个小个子的女人冲着他们微笑。比司吉注意到西索的一只手断了，还有其他的伤口，“他怎么了？”把这些伤一并治好的话她就可以要价更高。

“那不重要，你能治好他吗？”伊路米走进房内，比司吉关上了门。  
“你没告诉我他断了手，还有头上的伤，但我可以把他的所有问题都全部解决。”她的食指点着脸颊，“要是你不介意的话，我要额外收费哦。”  
伊路米把西索放在床上，转过来看向比司吉，“额外收费多少？”

她无辜地笑了，“我要在脸颊上亲一下。”伊路米耸耸肩，弯下腰来，但比司吉制止了他，指着西索。  
“是要他啦。”她到底是为什么对那个魔术师那么着迷？伊路米点点头，西索对这此肯定是没问题的，虽然伊路米不太高兴就是了。

比司吉得意地笑了，走到床边轻轻拍着西索的脸把他叫醒，西索醒过来看向她：“什么？”他坐起来环顾四周，哦，对，那个交易。第二次青春期，他来啦。

“我需要你醒着。”她举起双手比了个爱心的手势，西索疑惑地看着，很快，屋里出现了另一个女人，“请把你的手臂伸出来。”那个丰满性感的女人说道，他盯着她看了好一会儿，后颈完全感觉到了伊路米的怒视。怎么能全怪他呢？那个女人的样子真的很可爱啊…那个女人抓过他打着石膏的手臂，然后迅速地打开了石膏，露出了已经痊愈的手臂。

“很棒的能力呢。”西索眨眨眼，那个女人让他趴在床上时他不知道得做什么，然后他感觉到沾着黏黏的东西的手轻柔地按摩他的后背，西索感觉到自己的念力冲破了无形的墙回到了他的体内，那感觉太棒了！他甚至都没有意识到自己舒服地呻吟了起来，但至少他还是注意到了自己的声音变得低沉了，身上的和服也变紧变短了。他坐起来，和服只能勉强遮住他的身体，他抬头去看伊路米，给了他一个挑逗的眼神，但伊路米别过了头。哦，对，还有给比司吉的酬劳。“你想要怎样的裸照？”

比司吉露出了邪恶的微笑，“我已经列好一个表了。”她从裙子里拿出一张纸递给西索，“我把服装也带上了~”  
哇，其他人还说西索是变态…至少他可没有给他的玩具们带暴露的衣服（伊路米除外，也别提库洛洛曾经想要的紧身胸衣…）他笑着在比司吉脸颊上亲了一下，“我有点惊讶你没有要求和我独处一晚呢。”比司吉脸红了，意识到自己本来真的可以要求更多的。  
“我可以吗？”西索只是笑着看着她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比司吉竟然不要伊路的吻…？！


	9. Sock Hop舞

晚些时候在他们的公寓里，西索枕着伊路米的大腿看着手机，“你打算把头发颜色换回去了吗？”伊路米问道，咬了一小口那种特制巧克力。

西索忘了他的头发仍然是白色的了，但他也并不介意，“我渐渐喜欢上这个颜色了，而且我在这上面花了大概50000戒尼呢。”他抬起头来看着伊路米，指了指巧克力，伊路米翻了个白眼，拿了一块放到他嘴里。“谢谢。嘿，你的小弟弟给我发短信了哦。”西索把手机举起来看看伊路米会是什么反应，结果差点就被抢了过去，“嘿，我正要看呢，你可以一起看，但不能碰。”

伊路米换了个姿势用凝看着西索的手机，确保西索没有用轻薄的假象。 _‘下午_ _9_ _：_ _:37_ _发送：嘿，我哥有杀了你吗？’_

西索回复 _‘我很好_ ’。他又抬头看伊路米：“我们拍个合照？”伊路米的表情显然不是赞同。“别这样，你不想发张好照片给你弟弟吗？”

 

伊路米的犹豫让他笑了，“就一张。”西索在伊路米腿上坐起来，把他拉近自己，举起了手机。

“笑一个~”在确定伊路米露出了一个小小的微笑之后，他马上在按下快门的同时转头亲上伊路米的脸颊。伊路米怒视着他，但西索只是耸耸肩：“他想知道我们在一起很开心。”

“他没有。”

 “那也差不多了~”他发送了照片，马上收到了奇犽回复的一个呕吐的表情，西索笑了：“我想他喜欢我们在一起。”

\-----

 “好啦，小杰，你满意了吧？”奇犽马上把西索发来的照片删除掉，虽然西索对他和小杰的关系给的建议是很好，但这似乎也在他们之间引出了一些超越了朋友范畴的东西。他叹了口气，好吧，他也只能顺其自然吧。

小杰从背后抱住了他，“我不能问他，因为西索可能会有些误解。”呃，这话没错，但奇犽也不想和那个变态小丑打交道就是了。

_‘下午_ _9:45_ _发送：我需要帮忙。’_

_‘说得好像我会帮你似的？！’_

_‘下午_ _9:48_ _发送：如果你报答我关于小杰的人情，我会彻底摧毁你的生活。我可能还会拜访一下亚路嘉_ _~_ _’_

_‘什么事？’_

西索隔了好一会才发来了那条刁难奇犽的信息。 _‘下午_ _10:00_ _发送：你和小杰要来和我和伊路米吃午饭。’_

奇犽不爽地咕哝了一声，他真的很不乐意，但他得保障他妹妹的安全… _‘好吧。什么时候？’_

_‘下午_ _10:05_ _发送：_ _1_ _点，在复古咖啡店，穿些搭配的衣服哦_ _~_ _’_ 奇犽重重地叹了口气，向后倒在床上，把小杰从床上踢了下去。

 

“啊！这是为啥？！”小杰揉着脑袋叫道。

 “都怪你过分关心那个小丑杀人魔！”奇犽抱怨着一边翻着行李一边在手机搜索，思考着该穿什么衣服才合适。他很讨厌和他大哥待在一起，天知道他们会不会有什么阴谋？

 “好了，你可以和你的小弟弟共度美好时光了，现在该报答我了。”西索抬头去看伊路米，后者俯下身来轻轻地吻了他，西索笑了。伊路米尝起来就像巧克力的味道，西索在这个吻中也一直微笑着。

\-----

第二天，西索向伊路米演示了自己控制年龄的新能力，或者说他对外表的控制达到一种更极端的程度。“你觉得我这银狐的造型性感吗？”小小的魔术师问道，现在他的念能力已经恢复，当一个小孩子这件事也变得更好玩。伊路米替西索找好了衣服，一件白色的衬衫和宽松的背带裤。西索又再打了一个有方块图案的领结，增加了一点个人特色。

 “我不知道，你不喜欢任何超过二十岁的样子。”西索吐了吐舌头。

“别告诉我你没有用什么方法来保持你那完美的皮肤和头发。”他是不会相信伊路米没有用尽方法确保头发没有分叉的。

 “我没有极端到把身体变回10岁的样子。”伊路米的表情平静，但在内心深处，他其实有点担心西索的心理状态。要是他一直这样荒诞地追逐某种童年回忆，他又怎能把他带去工作呢？“你是不是陷入中年危机了？”

 “开什么玩笑，伊路米，我玩得很开心呢。”西索回头看着卧室里的镜子，就是这样的，一点乐子，一点无关痛痒的乐子…伊路米只是轻轻地抚摸了他的头发。“而且，你似乎也更喜欢我这个样子。”

伊路米决定不再过多纠结于此，现在西索的念能力已经恢复，他也不再需要承担保护他的责任了。

\-----

奇犽穿了一身工人装，但他的头发并没有梳到后面，而小杰则穿了绿色棒球外套和蓝色牛仔裤。“叫我们出来吃饭，结果他们迟到了…”奇犽基本是在自言自语，因为小杰正忙于欣赏这里复古的装潢和随着点唱机的音乐跳舞。

西索牵着伊路米的手走了进来，伊路米的衣着和西索是配套的，只不过他的衬衫是有点褪色的绿色格子，裤子是黑色的，而不是西索穿着的蓝灰色。看到他们，奇犽叹了口气，同时很讨厌西索现在和他有着一样的发色。“你好，奇犽。”伊路米轻轻微笑着坐到他身旁。

 “嘿…”奇犽很奇怪为什么西索不坐下，但当他看向他时，发现他正和小杰一起跳舞。他用手抱住头，为了亚路嘉，为了亚路嘉。

 

小杰正大笑着，似乎和他的死敌玩得很开心，他们拉着手，西索还冷不丁被小杰拉着来了个下腰。“谢谢你救了我，小杰。”

 “嗯，你当时很无助，任凭伊路米折磨你是不对的。”西索努力地没有露出受到冒犯的表情，而是露出一个微笑，小杰确实很特别，哪怕他曾恐吓他和差点杀了他，小杰还是会担心他。

西索回头去看奇犽和伊路米，他们那边的状况看上去不错，因为奇犽确实有在和他的哥哥说话了，虽然有一点不自在，但那也是意料之中的事。“所以，你真的能接受我和小杰在一起？”奇犽并没有说过多的细节，但伊路米像个友爱的哥哥一样拍了拍他的头。

这件事是伊路米提起的，但他发现其实只要奇犽最终会回家继承家业，他对此并不介意，而且他听说小杰打败了奇美拉蚁的一个皇家直属护卫，他肯定了他的能力，相信他能在家族的工作上帮上忙。“是的，但如果你背叛你，我会亲手杀了他。”伊路米觉得这是相当亲切的说法了。

但奇犽可不这么想，“好—好吧…呃，我还是去把小杰叫回来吧，不然他要和所有人都跳舞了。”他离开桌子来到跳着舞的两人跟前，“为什么你要告诉我哥？”

“告诉他什么，亲爱的奇犽？”西索咧嘴笑着抓住小杰的后背，回敬了那一个下腰。

 “你知道我说的是什么。”他低声怒道。

 

“你得说得具体一点哦~”小杰困惑地看着西索。

 “西索，你说了什么？”噢，他又怎能拒绝那样可爱的表情呢？

“说了你和你的好朋友现在是一对儿了。”小杰震惊的表情让西索忍不住笑了，“这对你有好处呢，小杰。”

小杰抬头去看伊路米，后者依然面无表情，但看向小杰的样子似乎确实柔和了一点。“谢谢？”

“这是报答你救我。”西索拉着小杰随着音乐转了个身。

一曲终了，人们对三个孩子报以掌声，西索礼貌地鞠躬了，而小杰红着脸不知所措。他们走回到伊路米那边，他让奇犽和西索坐在他的两边。“那么，我们午餐吃什么呢？”

一个侍者拿着食物过来了，伊路米已经替他们点好了菜，他给小杰和奇犽点了一样的菜式，因为他不知道小杰喜欢吃什么，奇犽对伊路米还记得他的口味感到吃惊，但西索对此不为所动，他知道那只是伊路米的一个怪癖而已。

 

 “既然我们已经报答了，我们就不帮你想办法变回大人了。”奇犽实事求是地说道。

“没关系，重新当个孩子也挺好玩的。”奇犽直起身来看着西索，确定一下他是不是确有此意，真可爱呢。

 “你喜欢这样？”小杰问道，更可爱呢。

“我不喜欢我的过去，所以我决定重写一下。”这句话真假参半，但能重新获得小杰和奇犽的信任也是极好的，“而且，生活偶尔慢下来也是不错的呢。”

“真不像是你会说的话呢。”西索的笑容消失了，但奇犽却窃笑起来。小杰真该庆幸他自己很可爱而且还没到收割的时候…


	10. 揭露的过去

西索不是一个活在过去的人，他也并不想这样，只不过能够改写过去或是至少再享受一次童年对他来说实在诱惑不小。伊路米依然认为这是不健康的，所以当西索要抱抱，或者要他陪着他的时候，他没有和西索争辩什么，他想着也许彻底满足了西索的需求就能够解决这个状况，然后他就可以继续他的工作了。  
那天晚上西索想要睡觉的时候伊路米可以抱着他，伊路米自然也同意了，但是到了半夜，意想不到的事情发生了。

  
西索在逃离，从某些他早已遗弃在过去的东西逃离！它是怎样再次找到他的？他掷出一枚扑克，但却未能伤及那逼近的暗影分毫。这只是一个噩梦，控制权应该在他的手上！他的脚踝上突然出现了锁链，他看到在徒劳的挣扎中被勒出了鲜血，他抬头看见那团影子出现了一张脸，然后它把他整个人吞噬了。过去的影像在梦中闪现，一股恶心的感觉在体内升起。  
“西索。”从喉咙的嘶哑感觉中，西索意识到自己刚才一定在大叫，他低头看看自己的脚踝，完好无损，“西索。”伊路米又再说道。

  
“为什么叫醒我，我正在美梦中呢。”他看上去一定苍白无力、大汗淋漓，但他还是对伊路米咧嘴笑了。  
西索不喜欢伊路米现在看他的眼神，那双眼睛里表现出了同情。“这不能继续了，你知道的。”  
“那你又是为什么突然在意起我在做什么呢，伊路米？”努力平复肚子里的翻腾，他举起孩子的手臂抱住伊路米的脖子，“想我变回大人这样你想要我的时候就不会有罪恶感？”  
无视了西索试图改变话题，伊路米问道：“谁是Jun？”

  
时间似乎静止了一下，回忆一下子涌入他的脑海，他想吐。他痛恨，事隔多年却依然只是听见那个名字都让他觉得恶心。“我不知道。”伊路米的神情更加同情了，噢，西索讨厌他那个表情…  
“你哭了，西索。”什么？西索摸了摸自己的脸，是湿的，他是什么时候开始哭的？“谁是Jun？”伊路米观察着西索的反应，无论西索说谎技巧有多高超，他还是控制不住轻微的颤抖，“谁是Jun？”  
他无法在反复听见那头猪的名字时还能保持住他的表情，伊路米知道自己在做什么，但西索不允许自己把真实的情绪显露出来！伊路米起身用力把西索按在床上，西索的手被按住了，他无法把伸缩自如的爱粘到什么地方，他绝望地想要叫伊路米停下来，不要再管这件事，但他知道这样只会让伊路米更加重视。他只能忍受…

  
伊路米俯身在西索的耳边，模仿着西索方才在梦中说的话，“我做错了什么？”  
西索徒劳地挣扎着，试图保持他的“面具”。  
“Jun对你做了什么？”伊路米更加用力地把他的手按在床上，就在他尚未想好该如何作答时，伊路米说出了一句那个虐 待他的人也常说的话：“为什么你要这样反抗？”  
“停—停下来…”西索把头转向床，泪水再也控制不住，“够了，求你…”伊路米松开了手，西索不想看他。在别人面前露出如此可悲的样子，耻辱感在他胸口疯长，  
伊路米把西索抱过来轻轻拍着他的头发，西索抱紧了他，伊路米在刚才的压制中明白了西索经历过什么，这也说明了为什么西索明知道是徒劳无功也想要回避。“没事了，对不起。”

  
\-----

  
不出意料，第二天早上西索对他刻意地回避，但至少成人形态的西索还是坐下来和他一起吃早餐了，“别把昨晚的事告诉任何人。”  
“我不会的。”对伊路米来说，这一点信息也只对他一个人有价值，而且他怀疑他在不久的将来还得再审问一下西索。  
这天早上西索并没有隐藏他的情绪，把伊路米置于指向不明的杀气之中，“你满意了吧？终于得到了你想要的有用的信息。”  
“我没有。”伊路米放下餐具看着西索，“我不知道你隐瞒了这样的事情。”  
西索用力地把叉子戳进食物，叉子一直穿透了餐碟和桌面，“这不能定义我或者我的行为。”  
“我没有这么说，但它似乎确实是你想要改写过去的原因之一。”伊路米的手已经摸出了他的念钉，提防着西索随时可能发起的进攻。  
“总之不要再提了。”西索需要想办法解决最近的噩梦。  
伊路米需要想办法阻止西索继续假装自己是一个小孩子。

  
\-----

  
晚些时候，西索出门去了，说他需要发泄一下过剩的精力，伊路米在新闻上看到了最新发生的杀人事件。他得让西索的情绪好起来…有没有什么东西对于那个魔术师而言是就像一缕阳光的呢。  
“我打算去买些零食，你要什么吗，奇犽？”小杰在床上收拾着他的背包说道，他很想吃炸鱼干。  
奇犽伸了个懒腰，“呐，不用了，我现在只想睡一觉。”小杰在出门的时候恶作剧地挠了挠他的脚底。  
伊路米在手机上开着一个新闻app关注着西索的胡闹，至少那个小丑目前还没有被发现。西索是对的，要找到库洛洛是很难的…

  
“嗨，伊路米！”那个兴高采烈的男孩跑到杀手跟前，而后者后退了一步，伊路米也许可以接受他和他弟弟约会，但这不代表他喜欢小杰。等一下。  
“小杰，你现在有什么重要的事情要做吗？”西索总是很喜欢听到关于小杰的事情。  
小杰对伊路米的问题有点疑惑，“我在买零食…你需要我帮忙吗？”  
太好了，“我想西索的心情不太好，”小杰露出了担忧的神情，“你有什么办法让他高兴起来吗？你那些奇怪的小把戏什么的？”  
“嗯，当然了？”幸好小杰不知道西索已经恢复了能力。

  
\-----

  
西索失望地回家，他找到的念能力者根本不足以让他好好发泄他的杀气。当他回到他们的公寓门前，他马上就察觉了楼上有什么人在等着他，他暂时还不能让小杰发现他已经复原，他马上变回小孩的形态才上楼去。  
他打开门，看到小杰笑着拿着一杯他最喜欢的茶，“我听说你心情不好，所以我给你泡了点茶。”西索的心情马上改变了，他微笑起来。“我已经觉得好多了。”  
那天下午西索愉快地听小杰讲了他的故事，甚至包括他是怎样在西索身上第一次感到了真正的杀气。那个孩子真是成长得太快了。


	11. 化装晚会

“然后我从河里把那么大一条鱼拉了上来！”西索轻轻笑着，看着小杰从沙发上起来，伸开双臂以表示那条鱼有多大。他的苹果实在很有天赋。  
“你吃了它吗？”西索想知道小杰抓到的东西是否很美味。  
小杰摇摇头，“我把它放生了，它在我们岛上是传奇般的存在。”有点令人失望呢，但他欣赏小杰对于生命积极的态度，这和人们被他的行为击溃形成有趣的对比。  
“真是个好孩子。”他微笑了，但小杰打了个寒颤，看来他给这男孩留下了心理阴影。

“嘿，西索，你今天是因为什么而困扰？”直接，太直接了。  
“除了被变成一个没能力的小孩还有什么？”这会是一个很有说服力的谎言。  
小杰微微皱眉，试图判断他是否在撒谎，真可爱，“但你喜欢当个小孩。你现在看起来没那么有杀气。”

这是真的，自从西索被变成小孩，他便没有掺和进战斗中，甚至当他变回成人，他也没有马上去杀人，“小杰，我没有念能力，记得吗？”他在心里暗暗松了一口气，小杰总算记起这个重要的细节。  
“但当个小孩子不应该是让你不开心的原因呀。”差点忘了他的执着。  
“也许我做了个噩梦。”西索向后靠在手臂上，“别告诉我你在担心我，小杰。”他的语气带着戏谑。

小杰想起他们在嘉年华的时候，他们被带到帐篷里时他的确看到西索紧张起来，“你曾经在马戏团工作吗？”  
有点奇怪的问题…“只是干了几年啦。”  
呃，小杰想要知道是什么让西索不开心，“为什么在我们被带到那个帐篷的时候你紧张又害怕？”小杰注意到西索的肩膀微微绷紧了，“那是你不开心的原因吗？”他认识一些来到鲸鱼岛上的女人，她们会在约会上向他敞开心扉，而西索的反应也表明确实是发生了什么困扰着他的事情。

小杰的问题深入得让人不舒服…“我并不太在意过去，所以并不是。”  
小杰知道那是一个谎言，但他不会再深究。他看向伊路米，后者暗自希望小杰能够问出真相，最好顺带安慰西索，他做了个手势示意小杰继续，但小杰知道这并不是让西索开口的最好的方式，“好吧，不管是什么让你不开心，那一定不是什么小事，但如果你不想说，那也没关系。”  
西索显然放松了下来，伊路米感到失望，“我们聊些别的吧。告诉我，你见到你爸爸时怎么样？”  
小杰开始告诉西索他父亲的事，氛围似乎马上改变了，西索并不认可金就这样丢下小杰，他确定，如果不是他，小杰早已经死了。

\-----

“你去哪了？！”小杰一进门，奇犽便叫起来，“你知道现在几点了吗？我想着你只是去买零食，但你甚至没有听电话！”小杰摸摸口袋，发现自己把手机落在床上了。  
“抱歉，奇犽，我遇到别的事分了心。”他露出小小的微笑。  
奇犽叹了口气用力敲了一下小杰的头，“怎么都好，下次告诉我一声。”他又倒回自己床上。  
“嘿，奇犽。”奇犽抬起头看他。  
“我觉得西索有些问题。”

奇犽挑眉，“小杰…你花了这么长时间才发现？”  
“不，我是指新的问题，或者是老问题带来的新问题。”小杰略有所思地在床上坐下。  
“小杰，那不是我们的问题。”但他知道小杰不会轻易放弃，他喜欢发现新事物…尤其是危险的事物。  
小杰似乎陷入沉思没有听到奇犽的话，西索不喜欢他的过去，而且他想要改写…过去一定有什么发生，“奇犽，我觉得他可能有中年危机。”

\-----

伊路米走过去亲吻了西索的头顶，“我知道你说过不要提，但是—”  
西索交叉双臂，“那就别提了。我没事的。反正我也一个人面对了这么多年了。”伊路米叹了口气在他身旁坐下来，把西索拉到自己大腿上。  
伊路米很少真的完全独自处理一件事，在遇到困境时家族总能提供支援，但他现在知道西索过去从没有人支持他。他安抚地梳理着西索的头发，感觉到西索在他的触碰下放松了一些，他温和地微笑了，“但你现在不是一个人了。”  
“我希望那是真的。我真的希望…”二十二年之后有人击碎了那堵无形的墙看到了他最脆弱的一面，这依然让西索觉得羞耻。  
“是真的。”伊路米简短地答道，“我还不想杀你。”对其他人来说，这听上去就是一个威胁，但西索知道伊路米是出于善意，他笑了，“而你还说我有问题。”

\-----  
奇犽对于特意打扮去见他的大哥和西索这件事真的厌烦，但小杰收到了短信让他们一起外出，“来吧，奇犽，化装派对会很好玩的。”小杰戴上了一对几乎完全遮住了他的头发的恶魔的角，以及红色的尾巴，而奇犽则戴上了光环和天使翅膀。  
“好吧。”奇犽喜欢小杰递给他天使服装时的样子，他知道小杰此举并没有什么特别的含义，但他却莫名地感到有点讽刺的意味。

当他们到达亚历山大的巧克力店，所有东西都被推到了周边，他们被带上楼，参加一场难忘的派对。小杰的注意力马上放到了食物上，而奇犽则花了点时间观察了一下有什么人到场。他还没有看到西索和伊路米，但他看到亚历山大在往盘子里加薯条，“嘿，所以这是你举办的派对？”  
亚历山大低头向他们微笑，“嘿，是的。我每年都会举办，是为街尾的儿童医院筹款的。”他递给他们一个小盒子，“而且也给我的店打了广告。”

奇犽打开盒子，看到里面有一块松露巧克力，“谢谢。这是个很棒的主意，你现在筹到多少钱了。”  
“我们现在已经筹集到了1,000,000戒尼。”  
奇犽几乎被巧克力噎住了，“真的？”  
亚历山大笑着点点头，“有不少猎人住在这个城市，他们大多会来参加这个派对。”奇犽环顾四周，注意到了有几个他认得的猎人，“好了，我得去地下室拿些杯子，你们玩得开心哈。”亚历山大下楼去了。  
“西索这样的怪人居然有这么和善的朋友，真是奇怪呢，对吧，小杰？…小杰？”奇犽回头看到小杰在舞池中和旋律一起摇摆着身子，毫无疑问她就是提供音乐的人。哦，好吧，起码他不是和一个疯子小丑在跳舞。

说曹操曹操到，奇犽看到伊路米和西索正在上楼。他可以推断，伊路米只是在服装店随便买了一件衣服，他穿着一件骷髅装，而西索则穿着比平时更滑稽的小丑装。  
伊路米马上看到了试图躲在另一个人后面的奇犽，但是那个人却偏偏走开了，“奇犽，你穿的是什么？”  
“对我来说很讽刺也很好笑。”奇犽若无其事地答道，“为什么你要邀请我们来这里？”  
“因为这是做慈善，而且我喜欢变装。”西索答道。  
“你有变装？”西索只是耸耸肩。  
“可能我今天想显得更小丑吧，而且，天啊，奇犽，我以为我说你是你哥哥的小天使时，你没当真的呢。”他大笑起来，奇犽脸红了。

\-----  
派对结束以后，奇犽不得不背着小杰回家，因为他不小心从大酒碗里喝了酒，而西索一定也不习惯以小孩的身体喝酒。兄弟二人把各自的伴侣背在背上，“我不知道原来你会唱歌。”奇犽打破了沉默。

“杀手需要掌握很多技能来融入周围的环境。”奇犽闻言皱起了眉头。  
“为什么你就不能让自己放松一下？”虽然他讨厌伊路米和父母强迫他经历的一切，但他还是爱他们的。

“那你觉得为什么有个喝醉了的小丑在我背上？”  
奇犽轻声笑了，“我觉得以前从来没有听过你开玩笑。”虽然这想法听上去很奇怪，但西索也许的确是伊路米人生中某种美好的存在。  
“很高兴听到你笑，阿奇。”


	12. 告白

那天晚上伊路米回到家里，他开始独自思忖，西索依然被关于过去的噩梦困扰，这让他怀疑是否改变他年龄的念能力同时也影响了他的心理状态。伊路米告诉自己这是为了自己能有一个不会心理崩溃的搭档协助工作，而且他也不放心撇下西索去工作，天知道他回家的时候会看到什么。  
西索依然躺在伊路米大腿上醉得不省人事，伊路米心不在焉地轻拍着他的头。他必须找出那个念能力者，让他们把其它任何施加在他的…小丑身上的念力解除。但在他前往搜寻时，他得把西索好好地留在一个地方，他回头看看，浴室的墙已经修补好了，现在小杰和他弟弟也没理由再怀疑西索会受到伤害，他绝对可以把那个小丑关在那里。他在西索的后背插入一枚念针，西索在毫不知情的情况下便被封住了念力。  
伊路米收拾了旅行的装备，定位了他的目标。在他看来这是为了他的工作，或者至少他是这么合理化自己的行为的。现在西索对他来说是重要的人了，但他不想承认听到过去的罪恶给西索带来痛苦时自己感到了心疼，这是一种他从来不曾对家人以外的人怀有过的情绪。他用手铐把西索拷在浴缸，并给他预备了食物，他给管家发了一条消息，如果自己没有在一定时间里有消息，那他们就会去打开浴室的门。  
离开前，他亲吻了西索的额头，向他保证他会治好他的噩梦。

\-----

该死…他的头痛死了…他昨天干了什么？他试图在床上转身却撞上了陶瓷，什么？西索坐起来，他在浴室里，手被栓在浴缸上！等等，他又让伊路米不开心了吗？他想不起来，环视四周，他看到了食物和纸条。  
‘去见和你打过的念能力者，看看是否能解决你的噩梦。架子上有足够一周的食物。你不愿意和我谈，所以我只好另寻办法解决了。’  
“那也犯不着把我锁在浴室里吧！”西索大声喊道，尽管他知道伊路米一定已经离开了，从手铐中挣脱易如反掌，但当他试图开门时发现门又被念力封住了，门把上有另一张纸条。  
‘我封住了你的念，在我回来之前你都不能出去。’  
西索捏了捏鼻梁。这太糟糕了，用力捶打门只是白费心机。很早之前他就知道在感情问题上伊路米是自私的，他也不会傻到认为伊路米这么做纯粹是为了他。让伊路米看到他哭，看到他的脆弱已经足够糟糕的了，现在他还把他关住了，要么西索自己设法逃出去，要么等到伊路米觉得问题已经解决。  
好吧，既然他一时无法出去，现在他得试着找找伊路米把针插在哪里。对着镜子，他看不到在身上的任何地方，直到他在后背上发现了一个之前不存在的小黑斑。起先他伸手越过肩膀去够念针，但却碰不到，所以他又试着从下往上，但还是差一点距离，“为什么要插在这种没人能碰得到的部位？”他苦恼地把头磕在墙上。为什么伊路米就不能放手不管呢，这又不是他的问题…伊路米甚至没有把他的扑克放进浴室让他打发时间…

\-----

伊路米在钟楼上俯瞰着小镇，扫视着路过的每一个人，寻找着他的目标。他的目标是一个穿着巫师袍子的老妇人，她从那些相信她能实现愿望的人身上赚取钱财。  
他发现了她的店，他从钟楼一跃而下，装作普通顾客的样子走进去，“啊，我知道你今天会来。”伊路米努力控制住了没有翻白眼，“我感觉到你的名字是伊路米•揍敌客，对吗？”他微微眯起了眼，他用念力改变了外貌，但她还是认出来了？  
“既然你知道，那猜一下我来的目的吧。”他已经对这个老妇感到厌烦，如果西索对和她打斗感兴趣，他怀疑那是因为是她先提出的。  
“我并不猜测。”她向一张椅子示意了一下，“别担心，我没有打算把你也变成小孩子。”伊路米估计她可能有着像某个前旅团成员那样的读取记忆的能力。  
伊路米坐下来，但丝毫没有放松警惕，“你是不是暗中把他的心理年龄也变小了？”

老妇人微笑着把一杯茶放到伊路米面前，“我只改变了他的身体，而不是他的心理。”她放松地坐下来，似乎完全不惧怕伊路米带来的威胁，“你很在意他，对吧？毕竟你说服了他解除我的念。”她呷了一口茶。  
“为什么你要把他变成小孩？”她就是导致现在这种局面的始作俑者。  
“他攻击了我，而我防御了。我不相信杀戮，所以我把他变回到学会念以前的年纪。”她的神情有一瞬间变得忧郁，“西索是个很警惕的人，对吧？”她并没有期待一个答案，伊路米也没有回答。他只是起身走了出去，他在这里已经无法得到更多线索了，“当你把针拿出来的时候他会想要杀了你的。”  
“我知道。”

\-----

伊路米回家时西索正将就着用一把剃刀挖墙，看到打开门的伊路米，他把双手交叉在胸前，“我以为你不想我保持在小孩的状态。”  
“这是能把你留在一个地方最好的办法。”伊路米注意到西索在试图逃出浴室时把浴室严重毁坏，而且他知道西索会要他来打扫。  
“所以，她告诉你什么了吗？”  
“她只是改变了你的身体。没有改变你的心理。”伊路米弯下腰来双手捧住他的脸，“你的噩梦有了多久了，西索？”  
西索移开了一下视线，并且试图把脸从伊路米手中挣脱出来，“我不会跟你说这个的。”  
“你必须说。”西索对帮助的极力抗拒使伊路米更感沮丧，“你是在做那个噩梦时才会想起那件事，还是自从你被变回小孩就一直在忍受？”西索用尽全力试图挣脱他的禁锢。  
“我说了我不会说这个的！”西索紧闭双眼徒劳地挣扎着。  
“别逼我说那句话，西索。”伊路米保持着平静，但为了让西索说实话他完全可能会自私地把西索逼到崩溃。

“不要再说了！”伊路米粗暴地把他推在墙上，他的手脚乱蹬着，类似场景的记忆在脑海里闪现，他的呼吸变得紊乱，“停下！”西索不想记起来！  
把西索逼进绝望的境地让伊路米觉得口中满是苦味，“为什么你要这么抗拒？”西索开始抽泣，他并没有感到好受一点。看到西索依然挣徒劳地挣扎让他痛苦。  
“停下…”慌乱之中他看到虐待他的人在他头顶上方大笑，他摇头。他杀了他！他杀了他！他杀了他！“走开！”他踢了伊路米一脚，但无力带来任何实质性的伤害。Jun已经死了！他开始出现过度呼吸的症状，他无法摆脱虐待者了！  
“不要反抗我，西索。”伊路米抓紧西索的脸，强迫他看着自己，“你不能改写过去。无论你有多不愿意它都已经发生了。”  
“我知道！”西索咬紧牙关，声音颤抖，“我知道…你为什么就不能让我试一下呢？”  
“因为，我…我在乎你。”有什么东西落在脸上，西索抬头睁开眼，才发现伊路米也流下了泪水，“你在伤害自己来弥补根本不可能弥补的东西。”

“那就把我背上的针弄出来…”伊路米放开了西索的手腕，俯身下去，准备好了防御在西索重获念力以后可能随时而至的攻击，他抓住了西索朝他脸上挥拳的手腕，却没能及时躲过将他从浴室踢到旁边房间的一脚，“你强迫我再次体验那种感觉，却说你在乎我，真是可笑。”西索踢中了他的脸。  
伊路米拿出念针向西索投掷了三枚，逼退了他，“因为我没有别的办法让你告诉我。”  
西索冲向前，躲过念针抬膝集中伊路米的腹部，“因为我不需要告诉你！”西索抓过扑克掷向伊路米，而后者躲进另一个房间避开了，“你就是喜欢看我无助的样子吗？”西索追进起居室，用伸缩自如的爱扯翻了伊路米身后的沙发让他失去了平衡，“这就是你为什么不肯和小孩形态的我上床吗，因为我很脏？！”他又一次踢向伊路米，伊路米挡开了，“被玷污的？！”这一次他更用力地打了他的脸一拳，“没用的？！”  
伊路米的鼻子流出鲜血，他的肋骨也有部分骨折了，但他无暇顾及，他启动了西索背后的陷阱，两枚念针插入西索的手臂使其瘫痪，同时伊路米从前方也掷出两枚念针击中了西索的腿。西索马上摔倒在地。

二人好一会才缓过气来，伊路米知道如果西索不是处于暴怒之中，他会注意到他的攻击，输的就是自己了。他把西索翻过来仰躺在地上，“感觉好点吗？”

西索喘着气，“嗯…算是吧。”他抬眼看着伊路米不知道该说些什么。  
“你不是被玷污或者没用。”伊路米亲吻了他的脸颊，“我只是不希望有一种我在占你便宜的感觉。”  
西索微笑了，“那就好，不然我会杀了你的。”  
“你要帮我打扫。”西索环视四周，看到自己造成的一片狼藉。  
“好吧，还有，伊路米”  
“嗯？”  
“我也在乎你。”  
“我知道。”


	13. 伊路米的道歉

一般来说，西索总会“自觉地”爬上伊路米的床，但这天晚上他并没有离开他自己的床的打算。伊路米在晚一些的时候才上床睡觉，却发现没有了那个小丑的拥抱，他失眠了。  
西索在睡梦中翻了个身，感觉到床上另一侧上的重量，他睁开了眼睛。虽然不想承认，但伊路米发现自己变得对西索非常依恋，西索叹了口气伸手抱住了杀手，他发现自己也依恋着伊路米，“你醒着吗？”  
伊路米抬头看向他点点头，“是的。”  
“天啊，伊路米，我从不觉得你是这么粘人的呢。”经过这天早些时候的折磨，西索对伊路米有些疏远，而伊路米虽然通过让西索情绪崩溃而变得更易操控，却也适得其反地让西索越发地回避他。  
“你在生我的气吗？”伊路米已经希望西索能骗他了。  
“你把我在浴室里关了两天，又把我逼到急性焦虑。”西索几乎想要把伊路米从床上推下去，“为什么我的过去对你那么重要？”  
“你一直在做噩梦。自从你脑震荡回家就一直这样。”啊，知道伊路米在担心总令他内心触动，“我以为让你处于脆弱的状态能让我知道情况究竟有多坏。”西索正要插话，伊路米打断了他，“我认识你十二年了，我本该知道你不是…你会…”他被点唇上的手指打断了话语。  
“我没打算那么快原谅你，但如果你对别人提起，或者再这样对我，我会杀了你。”西索的语气并不是调情或是漫不经心的，这是西索第一次不是出于好玩而发出威胁。  
“我不会的，这只是我们之间的事。”西索对这个答案感到满意，转过身去背对着伊路米。至少他没有把伊路米推下床去，说明他已经没那么生气了。

\-----

那天晚上伊路米失眠了，但还是一早起来做了早餐。当西索穿着睡裤在被他用叉子戳了一个洞的餐桌旁坐下时，一碟培根和吐司放到了他的面前，伊路米接着放下的东西引起了他的注意，“葡萄蜘蛛蛋？你怎么找到的？”  
“隔夜送达服务。”为了买到它，伊路米花了大价钱，但想到西索给他买了最喜欢的巧克力和让弟弟拥抱了他，他觉得这笔钱花得不亏。  
“伊路米，我可没那么容易就原谅你，但这个真的很棒。”西索咬了一口，美味让他不由自主地发出满足的声音，“不过我现在稍微没那么生气了。”他想知道他能把伊路米的内疚榨取到什么程度，但当西索抬头看到交握着双手的伊路米，这样一个有着冷漠无神的双眼的人，却又可爱得让西索的心跳漏了一拍。  
“西索，你还打算继续当个小孩吗？”提起这个是非常冒险的，但伊路米不得不问。  
“没那么频繁，但我想要接近我的小苹果。”伊路米觉得这也聊胜于无。  
“好吧。”

\-----

伊路米被独自留在了公寓，他轻轻叹了口气，他从来没有想过自己有朝一日会爱上西索这样的人。他一直觉得，他的父母会给他挑一个妻子或是什么人来延续揍敌客家的血脉，但西索似乎也很符合揍敌客家的标准，他的能力与伊路米势均力敌，在任务中也靠得住。该死的，西索让他感觉到了一些他以为自己的孩提时代就已经克服了的情绪……  
杀手没有费神穿戴整齐，头发扎成马尾辫，呃，为什么他会那么在意一个甚至不是家庭成员的人呢？他转头看看那盒糖果，真不公平呢…他那么轻易地原谅了西索，为什么寻求原谅就那么难呢？他瘫倒在沙发上，又再吃了几块巧克力。

\-----

那天夜里晚些时候，西索才回到家中，伊路米已经在沙发上睡着了，毛绒猫玩具紧紧地抱在怀里，哈，西索拿出手机迅速地拍了一张照片。他亲吻了伊路米的额头，到自己的床上睡去了。  
“西索。西索？”伊路米戳着魔术师的脸。  
“呃…什么…？”周围仍是一片黑暗，现在是什么时候？西索转头看看时钟，“伊路米，现在是凌晨四点…”  
“你还在生我的气吗？”西索伸手搂住伊路米把他拉近自己。  
“让我睡觉。”  
“好吧。”  
…“伊路米，你一定要这么盯着我吗？”伊路米挪得更近一些，把脸埋在西索胸前，西索轻声叹了口气，“噢，我该拿你怎么办呀？”  
“对不起。”闷闷的回答。  
对伊路米生气变得越发困难了，“我知道。”他用手梳着伊路米的头发，“你真的很吓人，但我也得承认只要你想的话你也可以很可爱。”西索把他抱得更近，知道有人在关心自己总是一件好事，哪怕是以一种自私的方式。  
“你会对我坦白吗？”别这样…  
西索叹息，“伊路米…”  
“我不会强迫你，但你总是在说谎，我甚至都不确定我是不是真的了解你。”  
“那样我会失去我的魅力的。”西索微笑着吻了伊路米的脸颊。  
伊路米撅起了嘴，但还是让步了，“我至少还是知道你的一个事实的。”  
“是什么呢？”  
“你爱我。”  
西索抱怨道，“看来我对你的影响远不止在一个方面呀。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上部至此结束了。  
> 不知不觉，前后竟花了5个月才译完。接下来会开始下部的翻译。


End file.
